Crescent Moon's Twin
by Xedilian
Summary: After Inuyasha's mother dies he is taken in by the most unlikely person Sesshy's twin sister Yukitora! Years later they fine each other and Inuyasha finds out that his adoptive mother is his older sister! Naraku and Koga are thrown into the mix for the Demon Princess and what the hell is going to be her reaction when she finds out that Sesshy has been keeping him a secret from her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha was only six when his mother was killed on the night of the new moon. He was alone and afraid. Where would he go? The villagers threw him out the first chance they had and now he was lost in the woods.

There was a rustle of bushes not far from where he hide himself. He turned to the direction of the noise hoping it was nothing dangerous. His hope died in his throat as large horned demon smelled and sought out for Inuyasha's human tantalizing scent. His eyes grew large with fear at the sight of the massive gray skinned creature. He stood and ran as fast as his small legs would carry him, but he wasn't fast enough.

The creature was upon him in a matter of moments. Inuyasha tripped over a root and turn to the creature thinking it was his end as the demon reached his talons out toward him. Inuyasha instinctively shut his eyes as tight as he could, hoping his death was a quick one unlike his mother's.

"Vermin," commented a female voice as Inuyasha heard the sound of ripping flesh and felt an ocean of blood rain over him. All was quiet and after a moment Inuyasha dared to take a peek of his surrounds. The demon who was chasing him laid in piece all around him and what stood in it's place was the most beautiful inuyoukai he had ever seen. Her snow hair was to her knees and she had gentle gold eyes like Inuyasha's when he was in demon form. Her marking on her cheeks were a blue color and a dark blue crescent moon rested on her forehead with her eye shadow a vivid blue. Blood caressed her long deadly claws as she admired her own work like an artist would. The inuyoukai wore a black and white silk kimono with blue designs swirling like a dance upon her kimono much like the same style, in shape at least, as Sesshoumaru's kimono. Her mokomoko wrapped around right shoulder and she stood with a grace and dignity likes of which Inuyasha had never witnessed before.

She then turned to the young Inuyasha and gave him a gentle smile on her full lips, "Worry not, child," she said softly, "this one will not hurt thee. Come I'll take you to my mentor and he may show you kindness." Her unbloodied hand stretched toward him in a soft motion, "Trust me little hanyou. I will not let harm come to thee in my care. This Yukitora will protect you until you can fend for yourself and even after." Inuyasha hesitantly took the youkai's hand as they traveled passed the shattered demon and passed the trees to days of tomorrow.

Present day...

Kagome had spent all morning preparing lunches for friends as she hummed happily to herself. Once she had finish she check the list of things to bring in her head. _Yep I have it all! Not just have to finish packing the lunches!_ She thought to herself as she placed the food she had made into large white rectangular containers. Then placed the containers in stacks over green fabrics then tied the fabric over the containers in order to keep containers closed so they wouldn't open all over the place in her backpack, causing one hell of a mess... again.

Finished packing Kagome put the heavy overloaded pack on her back and raced out the door waving her goodbyes to her family before hopping into the well to be met with blue light. Even though the day seemed normal and was actually a very peaceful day she knew that something big was bound to happened and with luck like her's it would always turn to the worst.

Finally she landed in the Feudal Era where her friends waited patiently for her, well except one. That one being no other than Inuyasha. He was the inuhanyou she unsealed from the sacred tree that his formal lover Kikyo had done, after being tricked by Naraku's evil scheme. Now they hunted for jewel shards and Naraku while be accompanied by, a Demon slay name Sango, A lecherous monk Miroku, Kirara a two tailed neko demon, and lastly Shippo the kitune.

"Your late like usually, wench!" Inuyasha yelled right after Kagome threw her bag over the well.

"Am not!" she yelled back then hmph him, turning away angry from the puppy eared man child.

"Your always late!" Inuyasha argued.

"Sit boy! I am not always late! Now can we just go and eat the stupid lunch I made already!" she yelled back as she took he pack from the ground and began to walk toward the village without Inuyasha who was still had his face in the dirt.

After receive half a dozen more sit commands from Kagome lunch finally ended with a nice size crater that was in the form of Inuyasha's smoking frame.

"That instinctive inuhanyou jerk! I worked very hard on that lunch!" Kagome said stomping away from Inuyasha's crater. "Shows me right about making nice lunches for that ungrateful prick!"

"You're an idiot," Shippo said looking into the crater shaking his small head disappointed.

"You, my friend must want to dig yourself an early grave," Miroku comment while cross legged against a tree just enjoying the nice weather.

Inuyasha could only twitch in response, he was in far to much pain to do anything else.

"I'm going to check on Kagome," Sango said as she left them to find her with her little neko following closely behind her.

Meanwhile...

Kagome didn't know which way she was heading, but she just had to get away from that jerk! So she walked and walked aimlessly into the forest until, "Jewel shard! A really big one!"

Now on edge she quickly took in her surroundings, _Man talk about a bad time to get lost!_ She thought to herself in a panic. _Why did I leave without my bow?!_

Suddenly a snake like creature burst out of the trees. It's scales were the color of midnight and it's large blood eyes were deadpanned on Kagome. It seemed to smile as it lunged forward at her only missing her by inches do to her rolling out the way. _What do I do? What do I do?_ "Inuyasha help me!" she screamed as she rolled away from another attack and began to run away only to be knotted over by the creature's long scaly tail.

The color white filled her sight as she was caught into someone's gentle yet firm arms, "Foolish girl, what are you doing in these wood alone?" asked a concerned female's voice. Kagome looked up. The woman who had caught her looked just like Sesshoumaru, except that that she had blue strips and had a kinder face. "You are not injured are you?"

"No I'm fine, but what about the demon? He has a jewel shard in it's forehead." Kagome replied hoping this inuyoukai would her further.

"Then that will not do," she said softly as she release the miko. "Hide behind the tree while I subdue this lowborn creature."

"Okay," Kagome did as instructed and watched as the inuyoukai used the same method as Sesshoumaru with her poison felled whip. She looked like a dancer as she flawlessly moved through the air while whirling her whip around her before striking at the creature with it several times cutting it deeply. When she landed she laced her whip around the creature's neck and tugged effortlessly at it causing the snake demon's head to plummet to the ground away from the rest of it's twitching body.

The demon didn't speak as she took the rather large shikon jewel sharp form the beast's head. Then she turned to the miko, "I believe you wanted this," she softly spoke as she held out the jewel shard to Kagome.

"Thanks... uh what is your name?" Kagome inquired as she hesitantly took the shard from the inuyoukai's hand. _Could she be related to Sesshoumaru? They look a like, but act completely different!_

"This one's name is Yukitora, little miko. I am a Hime of the West." she added as she gave a polite bow.

"I'm Kagome the Shikon Miko." she said bowing in return. _Hime of the West? It's that the same land Lord Sesshoumaru rules over?_

"Pleased to make you acquaintance," Yukitora said with a smile as Kagome met her gently gazed that she had never seen in a demon before at least on an inuyoukai. "Now let's get you back to a human village before more demons show up for that shard, shall we?"

"Yeah, I got lost and thought I was a goner for a moment back there!" she exclaimed, "Thanks for saving me, Hime."

"Just call me Yukitora. I detest such formalities... they leave such a bad aftertaste. Now let us be off," Yukitora said lightly as she took Kagome's hand and headed for Keade's village.

"Inuyasha! Hold still! Ye shoulder is dislocated! What did ye do this time? How did _ye_ invoke Kagome's wraith?" asked Keade.

"Inu-baka ignore Kagome's hard work for the lunch she made us and went for the ninja food instead just like last time!" Shippo said with an irritated sigh as he shock his head knowingly. "He'll never learn! Poor Kagome, she has to put up with you, baka!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha yelped as his shoulder was popped back into place. The Inuyasha's eyes suddenly sharpened. _I know that scent, but from where? Why to I detect a small trace of Kagome's blood?_ He quickly stood and rushed out the door following the scent he found Kagome and an inuyoukai woman waking together as thought they where the best of friends.

The inuyoukai turned to Inuyasha. Her eyes widen as shook consumed her then a strange joy felled her amber gaze. "Inuyasha?!"

"Do I know- Yukitora? I-is that really you?" Inuyasha said as the memories of the pureblood inuyoukai who saved his life felled his mind.

She let go of Kagome's hand and rush into Inuyasha giving him a tight hug, "Oh little pup! I'm so happy to see you!" she said happily then her voice rised to anger, "Where in the hell have you been?! I thought you'd died! Do you know how sad I was for the past hundred and seventeen-five years! What happened to you?!"

"Yukitora... _they_ told me to leave..." Inuyasha said sadly knowing her anger and concern was completely justified.

"Oh, I have dead vassals to slaughter, don't I? Did they threaten you?" she asked tenderly wanting to know everything as she gently stroked his ear like she use to.

Inuyasha nodded, "They threaten my life and yours I didn't want anything bad to happen to you so I left," His head dropped with shame, "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize my little pup! It wasn't you fault," Yukitora said in an understanding tone as she lifted his head to met his sad gold eyes. "It don't matter anymore. I have you back and this time I won't lose you again!"

Kagome just stared at them and Yukitora affectionate contact with Inuyasha along with his own, but strangely she wasn't jealous of what she saw. Yukitora actually acted as if Inuyasha was her son. It was nice to see Inuyasha truly happy for once and she felt a little bad for sitting him so much earlier.

"Kagome way are you hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh no it just a scratch," Kagome said passively.

"Kagome was attacked in the woods by a demon with a shikon jewel shard implanted in its forehead. I manage to hear her voice and followed it. I killed the demon and gave her the jewel shard. We were head to this Keade person before we bumped into you." Yukitora explained with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, so can we go?" Kagome said grabbing them bother by the wrist and dragged then to Keade's hut.

"Who's the beauty?" was the first words out of Miroku's mouth as he spotted the demoness.

"I'm Hime Yukitora," she replied eyeing the strange human. _What is this monk up to?_

"And what a beautiful princess you are my dear," Miroku said as he bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, monk," she said not sure what was with that look in the monks eye and she didn't like it either.

In a quick motion Yukitora's hand clasped firmly in his, "Will you do me the honor princess of baring my children?"

Inuyasha's fist came straight down on Miroku's head knocking into the ground, "Lecher! Keep you're paws of my mom! Got it?"

"You're 'mom'?" Miroku said as he trying to stand from the hard punch. _I thought Inuyasha's mother was human?_

"Inuyasha," Yukitora cooed, "my pup why did you hit the poor human so hard? Human's have weaker bodies and they need to be treated kindly. Now, young man let me have a look at that head of you're. Hopeful my son did hurt you to badly and if he did I'll heal you, but neither of us will apologize for it. My son was defending my honor after all." she said with an amused smile daring to touch her lips.

"And her chastity." Inuyasha added knowing his adoptive mother never had a man. _She refuses every man that ever showed interest in her. Some of the stupider one's attacked when she refused._

"Anything for you, princess," Miroku said as Yukitora help him sit down.

"You're lucky you don't have brain damage, but why did you ask me to bare your children?" she said after she finish examining him.

"Because he is a lecher!" answered Inuyasha trying to warn her.

"That's not the only reason," Yukitora said softly as she held the hand with the wind tunnel. "I see. A curse has been placed on your family. Do you mind if I examine it? I might be able to slow it's progress."

"You know of this curse?"

The inuyoukai laughed like he just asked her the stupidest question ever, "Of course I do. Matter of fact was was in my tenth year of training in spells when I met Inuyasha over a hundred and ninety years ago. He was in his human form then and was being chased but a lowborn demon. I heard him and I just couldn't help myself but to act. I saved Inuyasha and took him in. I taught him iron reaper soul stealer and blades of blood to protect him if I were not around. The people I studied with hated my Inuyasha and the fact that I took in an orphan hanyou. Myself I could care less what they thought of me, but when it came to my pup I'd slay an entire horde of demons just to get to the one, that hurt him. After a while they began to get point but it wasn't good enough. Some plotted in private and enacted a plan. They tricked Inuyasha into thinking that I would be harmed by such lowborn creatures. So he ran away to protect and the demon's masked his scent from me so I couldn't find my pup. Anyway... not the point. Let me take a look!"

"Sure," he replied.

She gently chanted as she looked over it, "Bad!" she said firmly bobbing Miroku on the head, "You have abused this wind tunnel far to much." her voice dropped to a whisper, "I can not lift this curse. Only the one who placed it can," Miroku looked at her sadly, "but I can keep at bay until you are am old man."

Miroku's eyes widen, _I can live a full life with the wind tunnel?!_ "Please do it!"

Yukitora smirked and she dropped his hand, "I already did when I was chanting earlier," when she turned to smile at her son as someone was violating her butt!

"I'm going to kill you this time!" Inuyasha stated cracking hid knuckles while his mom's eyes bugged out of her head.

But before either could react a giant boomerang his him right on the head, "I leave to find you caressing a woman's butt! You pervert!"

"S-Sango," Miroku said nervously.

Yukitora watched with wide eyes as Sango she dropped her weapon and began to pound her fist into him, "You sick perverted monk! How dare you do that to a woman!"

Shippo jumped onto Yukitora's shoulder saying, "This is normal for those two."

"By the way they act it seems that Sango has some sort of affections for him," she observed thoughtfully to herself.

"Yep," Kagome chimed in as she gestured toward the pissed of Sango and the monk at her mercy, "That's young love for you."

"What are you talking about you crazy wench! Sango and Miroku don't like each other like that!" Inuyasha argued.

"Such a thick head you have," Kagome said to the clueless Inuyasha.

"I'll have to agree with that," Yukitora said as she played with Inuyasha's ears, "He is so innocent to. It's rather adorable. Of course I'm his mother I will always see him that way, but Inuyasha I want you to find a mate! I want grandchildren!"

Inuyasha blushed, but Kagome commented about that, "He's in love with an undead priestess named Kikyo."

"What?!" Yukitora shouted.

"Mother I..." sadness filled him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered gently to her son, "All of this must really hurt to bare." He barred is face in her hair while Yukitora hugged him comfortingly and whispered in his ear that everything was going to be alright.

Kagome never seen Inuyasha let anyone comfort him like that. He was in a lot of pain and she knew it. At least know someone was there for him.

"Hime Yukitora!" Said a man as he burst into the hut, "I have an er-"

"Don't you see I'm having a moment with my son?!" she demanded with a your going to die glare.

"Forgive me, my lady," he said as he bowed apologetic. "but I was told to give you this letter immediately by-"

"Just give it here and leave!" She ordered interrupting him. He handed her the letter and left without another word. She sighed as she leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder, "Now what could this be about?" Yukitora read the letter to herself and almost screamed at it, but she kept calm as she spoke, "I have to leave. Apparently my presence has been requested. I will be gone for no more than three days."

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha inquired seeing the anger in her eyes.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll be fine. I just have to go there and then come straight back. I hate having to leave you, my pup, but I don't have a choice. I will not bring you to such a dangerous place." she said rubbing his head.

"Where is this place?" Kagome asked.

"My brother's palace. Now I must leave," she kissed Inuyasha on the head goodbye before she set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha, but I own my awesome character Yukitora! :D**

**Chapter 2**

Yukitora stormed into the palace ignoring the alarmed and the lustful looks she received from the other inuyoukai along with other youkai. She could careless for formalities. She just wanted to get back to her pup and everyone be damned if they were in her way. The only reason she was there was because her twin brother requested her to come and she had not seen him in over two hundred and fifty years nor had she seen her beloved father.

"Little brother?" she called as she entered his study. "Ah! There you are Sesshoumaru! This Yukitora has missed you." she hugged him ignoring his warning glare.

"Sister," he said without emotion on his expressionless face as she pulled away. He had missed his sister, of course, but they both knew that Sesshoumaru never showed his emotions. Even as child he had a hard time showing them then even if at all. Their mother's lessons had been a hard one and he thanked the Gods his sister had never endured such lessons. _Mother was to weak to teach her anything anyway. Yukitora has always had a strong will. The name Snow Tiger fits her as well as my own,_ he thought and was amused by that fact.

"Where is father and mother?" she inquired not felling there aura's at all.

"You don't know?" he asked.

"No, you'd find that my extensive train condemned me to no luxury of the outside world as it is the price of having this Yukitora's powers." she informed him. "You'll have to inform this one of past events."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Father is dead. Ryukotsusei injured him severely, but he would of live if not for his human whore." he said distastefully.

"Who was this human? How did it lead to father's demise?" she asked trying to keep her composer. Her father died and she never knew. She wanted to kill Sesshoumaru and her mother for not informing her of such news.

"She bored his child and he died saving her miserable life, though she did not live long as for the child-" Yukitora punched him in the face before he could finish.

"How dare you not inform this Yukitora of her father's death! Where is my new brother you bastard?!" She couldn't stop herself from lunging at him. "And where were you the day father died?! Where you spewing some nonsense to him about ruling the world again? Why did you not go with him?!"

Sesshoumaru whipped the blood from his lip, "You forget your place."

"No, you have. You forget who is eldest and you forget who's most powerful. I'm the true heir, but I let you rule because I detest politics, formalities, and the bullshit that spews out lowborns' mouths, but you seem to enjoy these little petty games the nobles play. Do not make me rethink my decision, little brother." she said as her eye turned red. "Now tell me where is my new little brother. What is his name?"

"His name is Inuyasha," he said knowing she was right and that his sister _did_ have the right to know. "He travels with a miko, monk, kitune, a demon slayer, and a neko demon."

Yukitora almost blinked surprised, _My little pup I adopted is my brother? I thought he was a lot like my father!_

"And where is mother?" she asked.

"Hn?" he asked surprised. She never had an interest in there mother for she was always more of a daddy's girl.

"Where is she?"

"At her palace a day from here." he replied as a small smirk played on his lips. He had pretty good idea of her plans. Matter of fact he wanted to watch. If he had anything in common with his twin is was the hatred they bore for their youkai mother.

"I'm leaving then. Please inform my staff at my palace that I will be coming soon." she said, "Goodbye, little brother."

Yukitora left the palace. She was angry and someone was going to pay for it. She would of taken it out on Sesshoumaru, but she loved that ice prince far to much to hurt him like that. Sure she was pissed at him for not telling her. Now that she thought about it, if she would of know that Inuyasha was her brother he would of never been through so much pain. Her brother, her pup had suffered and she was going to get blood for it!

She summoned her youkai cloud as she travel throw the air. She wasn't going to waist anytime with her little errands. First stop was her mother's palace.

"My daughter what brings you here?" she asked in a bell like voice.

"Mother," she said disgusted for even having to say that, "I recently discovered that father has perished and I have a little brother of the name Inuyasha. Tell me why this was kept from this Yukitora."

"You didn't need to know at the time. You had to be focused on your training for those rare abilities of your." she replied like training to become powerful was far more important then family.

At those words Yukitora's anger went through the roof and she spoke... well screamed, "YOU THINK THAT MY FUCKING TRAINING WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FAMILY?! MY INUYASHA HAS SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU OLD FILTHY BAKA PIGFACED WHORE!" she took a deep breath before she struck her mother with a tight fist making her mother collapse to the floor, "I should kill you," she spoke softly, "slowly so you could fell everything that Inuyasha had."

"You dare treat your mother in such a way?" she demanded with blood dripping down her mouth.

"Yes, you are luck you are still breathing after this treachery." she spoke with red eyes. "For now on you are my mother no longer. If I were you I'd stay far away from this Yukitora. Never forget this one's powers are beyond all youkai in this world." she turned and left without looking back. The guard in her mother's home looked at her gratefully and approvingly. It was nice to see that heartless bitch suffer for a bit.

Now for the second errand of the day...

Yukitora climbed up the blooded tower the she had personally bloodied with the filth that had separated her from her pup. She hated them all and slaughtered them like dogs. Her clothes were soaked with their blood she had spilled and now only one remained. The master mind behind such a foolish plan. How dare he cross the Hime of the West! How dare they separated a mother from her pup! He had to die slowly and torture was one thing Sesshoumaru and Yukitora where both masters at.

She kicked the door open as her eyes scan the area. The man she was looking for was shaking in a corner much like a scared child. _"You,"_ she spat, "will pay for my pup's suffering." Hours of screams later she finally let the filthy lowborn die as she stuck him like a stuck pig with her poison dripping claws. She was still quite angry, but she let it pass as she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her.

"Well, seems like you have a very tasteful way of torturing others," said a crimson eyed man with long lush black curls. He was a hanyou. She could tell that as soon as she felt his presence.

"Only to those who cross me," she informed him, "And what pray tell brought you to me?"

"I only came to admire your work," he spoke honestly with a smile, "I came to this tower for another reason, however, but it matter little now." He chuckled, "You intrigue me."

"I do, do I?" she replied playing coy as she lifted a elegant arched eye brow, "How so?"

"What man wouldn't be intrigue, by one such as you?"

"A man without eyes that this one cuts out," she said sarcasticly.

He laughed amused by her answer, "Tell me your name."

"This one's name is Yukitora. What is you're?" she asked.

"Naraku," he answered.

"So you're the demon that has been stirring up trouble lately, bad boy. You are not what I expected." she said with a small seductive smile that she had learned from her mother.

"What did you expect?" he asked curiously with a lifted brow.

"I expected... someone not as pleasing to the eye like you quite are and I expect you to be weaker, but now that I see you I'm glad this one was wrong." she replied honestly.

"Then Yukitora may we met again," he took her hand in his, bring it to his lips and kissed it before he disappeared.

"What an audacious, character that one is." she said to herself as she left the tower for the last and final errand, a bath which she surely needed.

She stepped onto the grounds of her palace that she had not stepped foot in for the last two hundred years. This place had been a gift from her father and she remembered that this was also the place where she had grown up when she lived with her father. This place was just for the two of them, but now they'd never share that again.

She quickly greeted her staff and few had asked how was the battle seeing how messy and clothing was. Her reply to that was Yukitora purring as she thought of Naraku, "Pleasurable." Finally she slipped into the small natural hot spring she used for her bathes. Her thought jumped from one place to another, but those crimson eyes were haunting her mind. She found herself wondering what he looked like naked and under her. Her core burned with desire the second it crossed her mind. Oh, how she wanted that man. She never wanted anyone this much before. Sure there where many good looking demons and even humans that struck her interest, but none like this.

She sighed as she left the spring she was sure her staff and her guard all knew of her arousal because they could smell it. _Damn you Naraku! Now they all are going to give me funny looks!_ She thought as she entered her room. She wonder what Naraku was like as a person for a bit, but she couldn't figure that one out.

"Oh, well not like we are going to met again," she told herself as she took a new kimono, that looked exactly like the other one she wore earlier, from the closet and dressed herself. Her mokomoko had been washed and was laid out by the bed. She quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself as she left the room as she thought of her father. She wasn't even there for the funeral! If she didn't have these rare powers she could of saved her beloved father. Damn her fate!

Now was not the time to mourn his loss. She had a pup to get to.

"Inuyasha! Don't hit Shippo!" Kagome yelled.

"I will hit the little brat all I want, wench!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Really now?" Kagome inquired with narrow eyes.

"Yea-"

"Sit!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha yelped as his face hit the floor.

"Do you still think that?" Kagome asked sarcasticly with little Shippo in her arms.

"You very protective of your kitune pup almost like an inu. I'll give you that." Yukitora said as she entered the hut of priestess Keade. Then she tsked her son before turning back to Kagome, "You'd make good match for Inuyasha and make strong grandpups for this one to spoil rotten."

Kagome blushed along with Inuyasha one his face was off the ground, giving the very reaction she was going for. "So I was right from the start. You two do have a spark between you. That make this Yukitora very happy, but I have important information my pup needs to hear."

"What's the matter ma?" he asked still blushing.

"Unlike Sesshoumaru I will not keep something important as this from you and I just found out this myself." she began to say.

"What information has that bastard kept from me?"

"The fact that I'm Sesshoumaru's elder twin sister." she said calmly.

"That would make you my sister!?" Inuyasha exclaimed wide eyed.

"Yes it would. He had nice fist in the face from keeping it from this Yukitora." she informed him.

"So I have to call you sister now?"

"No you call this one mother. I just thought you should know." he spoke softly as she approached him. Then she hugged him tightly, "I will always think of you as my son, my little pup."


	3. Chapter 3

_Side not: Okay so I forgot to tell you guys when the book takes place. It is near episode 34. The episode that Kagome gets kidnapped by Kouga will be getting to soon. Also, I haven't reveal Yukitora's powers yet and I won't until chapter 5 or 6. So enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 3**

For the next several week they travel east toward the mountains. It had been quite a walk for the humans so Yukitora searched the area for comfortable shelter. It wasn't hard to find a small abandoned cottage exactly the right sized for her companions and herself... it was just tedious task. She informed the others and Kagome was happy to hear their was a both near by. So they settled in for the night after all had taken a well deserved bath and fell asleep.

The next day Yukitora woke to the sounds of Kagome making breakfast. Curious she stood and strolled to toward her. "Kagome?"

Kagome jumped in surprised,"M-Morning, Yukitora, did I wake you?"

"Yes," she said honestly, "How can I help?"

"You want to _help_?" she asked shock clear as day on her face.

"Yes, is that unbelievable somehow?" she inquired.

"Well it's surprising. Inuyasha never helps and Sesshoumaru isn't the nicest guy around. Um... how did those two assholes get such a nice sister?" Kagome asked.

"I guess that's thanks is do to my father. This one is what humans would call a 'daddy's girl'. Sesshoumaru was a 'momma's boy', but he does hates her and Inuyasha was basically parent less most of his life." sadness clouded her eyes. She missed her father and she was sad over Inuyasha's fate. She mentally cursed Sesshoumaru for not taking in Inuyasha and his human mother, but Sesshoumaru probably felt betrayed by their father for falling for the human and betraying their mother in the process to start a new family.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagome asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No..." Yukitora whispered. "I just recently found out my father is dead. I was never told. No one informed me of his death in the past two hundred years. I wasn't even able to go to my own father's funeral and Inuyasha had to suffer. I'm... I didn't take it well."

"I'm sorry," Kagome replied synthetically. "This must be hard for you."

Yukitora gave her a small smile, "Come let us make breakfast before the others wake."

"Kagome, you really out did yourself!" Miroku said happily as he saw the fest before him.

"Actually, Yukitora made most of it. She's a really good cook." Kagome admitted as she passed around bowels and chopsticks.

"Where is Yukitora anyway?" asked Sango.

"I don't know. After she was finished she just left." Kagome answered honestly.

Inuyasha didn't say a word. It was surprising he would usually have something to complain about, but he looked very... broody. His eyes scanned the room more than once he was on high alert about something.

"Where did she go?" Shippo asked.

"She isn't far," Inuyasha answered, "I can scene her from her."

"Inuyasha... I scene a jewel shard it's Kohaku's!" Kagome announced suddenly.

Yukitora just needed a moment to herself. Kagome helped calmed her earlier, but she just needed some time to think so she left the abandoned cottage they recently took shelter in on their searched for the jewel shards. Now she reside next to a slow flowing river. She watched as the fish swim around her unbooted feet. She gaze blankly as her mind drifted to one place to another. _Why did you have to die father? Why didn't you come get this one if you were so severally injured? I could of saved you. This Yukitora would of went with you to get Inuyasha and the human you gave your life for. I want to cry, but it's undignified for one such as I to do so._

She lifted her head as she suddenly spotted something floating in the river. It was a child. He might have been twelve. He had dark brown hair in a pony tail, he wore a blue with dark blue design kimono, and his blood flowed out his wounds in the crystal clear water.

Instinctively, Yukitora leaped forward as she plucked the boy out the water. "Kohaku!" Sango called as she spotted Yukitora hold her brother.

"He can't hear you. His blood loss is too great from him to keep conscious, Sango. Who is this Kohaku?" she asked as kicked her boots back on her feet.

"He's my brother," she answered.

Yukitora nodded as the boy flowed horizontally before her. White light gently enveloped her and Kohaku. She then placed a clawed hand on his forehead and closed her eyes sending a healing energy through his body one of her many talents.

"What are you doing?!" Sango demanded worried.

"I'm healing him," she replied coolly. "It won't hurt him." she paused as her eye brows shot up, "Hmm... there is dark magic around this one. This one shall see what has befallen you." Yukitora placed a hand over his heart as all the memories flowed into her mind. She gasped as a tear fell down her cheek. "This boy is under the control of another. This control I'll take away from whom it maybe, but I must bestow it to myself until Kohaku unravels it himself. Sango, do I have your permission to do this?"

"If it gets him out of that bastard's hands I... do it Yukitora, please!" Sango cried.

"Very well," she replied as Sango suddenly floated to Yukitora's side, "It's best for one to be at there brother's side, no?"

Sango nodded.

"Now, take his hand. He'll need your strength to combat the pain he shall face." Yukitora explained and Sango took Kohaku's hand. The color of the light changed to green as the boy started to thrash. "Hold strong Sango. It has began." and with that Yukitora chanted words no one but her understood and the more she chanted the more the boy thrash in his unconscious slumber. It seemed like hours that Yukitora chanted her strange words, but in a blink of an eye Kohaku woke as he lunged his weapon at Sango only to hit Yukitora instead as she said, "It is done."

The light disappeared as Yukitora took the boy into her arms. She held him tightly against her as she told him, "Rest now little one. I will watch over you and when you wake your sister shall be by your side."

"D- Did I hurt you miss?" he asked in a shaking voice.

"No," she said as the weapon fell out of her stabbed wound being instantly healed. "Now rest." The boy did as he was told. "Now let up head back to the cottage before our breakfast gets cold."

Sango ate the food slowly as she watch her brother sleep next to Yukitora on her mokomoko. He looked so peaceful next to her and she couldn't help wonder what was going to happen to him once they collected all the jewel shard, but something else also came to her mind, "Why did you save him?"

Yukitora smiled understandingly at her, "Because I'm your friend and not only that, but I won't standby while children suffer around me. You may find this hard to believe but some demons like my father and I have a soft spot for humans and hanyou. We believe that they are worth protecting so it isn't hard to see why my father feel in love with a human either." she replied.

Sango nodded.

"You're brother isn't fully saved yet. Like the man who had control over him I do now instead, but I won't use it. I'll do what I can for him, but he must remember all his past for himself." Yukitora said as she gently stroked Kohaku's hair.

"What about the jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked as he ate greedily.

Everyone in the cottage stopped eating as they gave him a dirty look. "Inuyasha, SIT!"

"Keh!" he yelps as his face hit the floor. "What was that for bitch?! I was only asking what I know all of you are thinking!"

"Now isn't the time to ask that and you know it!" Kagome yelled back.

"Now, now you two calm down. I will tell you." Yukitora said.

"Huh?" everyone turned to Yukitora.

She smiled gently, "The shard does keep him alive and also under ones control. So it can not be removed until he remembers everything and the removal can only be done by this Yukitora for I will give him the spark he needs to survive it's removal. Then you can do with the shard as you see fit."

"So he's going to live?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

Sango started to cry and Yukitora hugged her gently, "It's all going to be alright. Your brother will get threw all this and live a long happy life. There is nothing cry about now child."

"She's right," Miroku said rubbing her back comfortingly and for once didn't stoke her bottom, but that didn't stop him from rubbing Yukitora's.

"Eck!" Yukitora screeched as she slapped him.

"I told you to keep to keep your hand of my mom!" Inuyasha yelled as he but him in a head lock and dragged outside and everyone heard the beating Inuyasha gave Miroku.

"That monk isn't going to learn. Inuyasha is just wasting his energy," Shippo said shaking his head.

"Yep," Sango agreed as she nodded her head with an annoyed glare at the door.

Else where...

"Myoga, my friend, you better not be deceiving me. Has this Inu-something or rather really manage to master Tesusaiga?" asked Totosai.

"His name is Inuyasha." Myoga corrected.

"Oh, that's right! Inuyasha! His the son of the Great Dog Demon who gave me his fang so I could forge a sword from it! He's the runt of the litter correct?"

Yes, he's the younger brother and you better learn some respect. I've seen him kill a hundred demons with one swing of his sword." Myoga informed him. "Mind you, I've only seen him do it once, but he hasn't been about to wield the Tesusaiga's power since."

"Ah..." he said, "Perhaps it is because he does not deserve to use the famous Tesusaiga that I forged. I suppose I will have to test his worth... somehow."

Kagome sighed as her and her companions mover along, "I can't believe that my jewel shards were taken..."

"Stop worrying about it, Kagome!" Inuyasha cut in.

"But-"

"It's not like she stole all the pieces or nothin'. We'll just have to go out and some more. It's no big deal." Inuyasha said interrupting her.

"Hmm," Kagome said deep in thought.

"Why is Inuyasha being so understanding? It's so unlike him." Sango asked.

"I suspect that it is because it was Kikyo who stole who stole the sacred jewel shards." Miroku explained.

"Oh," Shippo said suddenly getting it. "What can he do when the culprit is the woman he's been in love with?"

"Listen you morons! If you think I'm protecting Kikyo you got another thing comin', okay?!" Inuyasha growled as he heard Kagome stare walking, "Hmm..." he turn to her, "You think I'm going soft on her two don't you?! Then speak up!" Kagome just made distance for him and that was answer enough for him, "You got some nerve! If you got something to say then say it to my face!"

"Inuyasha! Calm yourself!" Yukitora said with Kohaku on her back asleep, "This Kikyo stole from your friends. Trust is the first thing needed in a happy relationship! So, how can you ever trust Kikyo if she steals things?"

"What?! You don't even know what's going on ma!"

"Then educate me," Yukitora said giving him a stern look.

"Moo,"

"Huh?" Shippo blurted.

"A cow?" Sango replied looking around.

"Where is it? I don't see any cattle around here."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo gasped as they looked up. "In the sky?" Shippo said.

Lighting suddenly burst out the clear sky barely missing the companions. Once dust cleared what stood before them was an old my with buggy eyes in green kimono sitting on a large brown three eyed cow.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she joined his side.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha demanded

"My name is Totosai. Draw you're sword, Inuyasha."

How does that old geezer... know my name?! Inuyasha mentally demanded.

"I'm coming at you! Wither you pull up you sword or not!" he jumped into the air giving a battle cry, "Ah!"

"Get back, Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered before he drew his sword.

"Okay," she replied in a weak voice.

The old man's hammer met Inuyasha's a second later making it vibrate. "Huh?"

"He forded the Tesusaiga using a hammer?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

Totosai leap back clumsily as he swayed, "That sword is sing like an old saw dull that resonance... this kid can't be the right one to use it!"

"Tell me who the hell you are?!" Inuyasha demanded as he charge forward. Totosai pulled something from his kimono and licked it and in a surprising quick motion stopped Inuyasha's attack.

"Huh?!"

"He stopped the sword!" Shippo said shocked.

"That's a piece of leather!"

"You've been to rough with her. This blade is all nicked up have you been chopping down trees? Hmm..." he said as he ran the leather across his sword.

"What do you know about it?! How are you?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I think that's enough Totosai." Myoga said landing on Inuyasha's sword.

"Huh? Myoga?"

"Toto, Myoga long time no see," Yukitora called out.

"Princess Yukitora!" Myoga said surprised.

"Yukitora? Oh yes I have something for you. I kept your staff safe for two hundred years!" Totosai said as he tossed her a short silver bar.

She caught it and put it away, "Thanks, so what is all this about?"

"So your the sword-smith who forge Tesusaiga?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Percisely, I'm the man who forged the Tesusaiga form a fang you're father gave to me. Only certain circle of the fines bladed swing Demons are acquainted with my work."

"Huh? Certain circles?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think that is a polite way of saying he's not very famous." Kagome explained

"I don't give a rat's ass if your famous or not old man!"

"Well now that I've seen the Tesusaiga in action I have to say the sword is being badly used and abused. It sings a sad song, indeed. To see my work like this it simply breaks my heart." Totosai said sadly.

"If you've come to pick a fight with me just say so!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said appalled by his behavior.

Totosai sighed, "Oh, this is useless! Myoga the Tesusaiga can't be intrusted to someone as short tempered as this arrogant whelp!"

"I see what you mean. It would probably be better if he just gave the sword then recklessly going into battle with it, blindly trying to rely on the strength of the power that he doesn't have the self discipline to yield." Myoga said.

"Yes, there is not use stalling I'll have to take it Tesusaiga back immediately and break it in half."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha said threateningly with the sword pointed at Totosai while Yukitora glared at the two of them. "I don't care who made the sword, you dried up metal bender! It's mine! And I'll run you throw with it if you even try to break it!"

"I don't have to break it! It was only a thought!" Totosai said cowardly as Inuyasha pulled away.

"Sorry I forgot to warn you about his temper." Myoga apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll sneak it away when he's not looking and melt it into cutlery! Ah!" he yelped as Inuyasha pointed to sword at him again, "I was only joking!"

At this point Yukitora was only half listening to this to the conversation. She knew the secret to the Tesusaiga already. Her father had taught her this already, though it wasn't the weapon she was getting and she didn't need them either. She had her own made. She gaze fell on Kohaku who sat next to his sister. Even now the man who had control of him was trying to wiggle his was back in. He wasn't strong enough by a long shot to succeeded, Just who was the man who once had control over him? His power was impressive, but nothing like her own. Then she sensed a familiar presence.

"He's here!" Totosai said scared out his mind.

"Sesshoumaru," Said both Inuyasha and Yukitora at the same time.

"Hello, little brother. What are you doing here?" Yukitora inquired.

"Sister, Inuyasha why have conspired with Totosai to plot against me?"

"I've done no such thing," Yukitora stated, "I'm a by stander this time."

"Because you happen to be evil incarnate?" and at Totosai's words Yukitora rolled her eyes.

"Totosai, sounds like your looking for early retirement into you grave." Sesshoumaru said.

"I never said I was talking about you Sesshoumaru why don't we discuss your sword after you battle it out with Inuyasha!" Totosai said panicked.

"You sure change your tone quick you're not big on loyalty!"

"And I'm? I don't remember."

"Totosai your word is as good as a blood vow to me. Did you hear that Inuyasha? He will forge my new sword after I kill you off."

"Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha! Do not kill each other! You may beat the hell out of one another, but if you kill each other I'll bring you back just to kill you gain! Is that clean?!" Yukitora demanded.

"As you wish, sister," he said with a rare smile.

"Good, same thing goes for you pup." she said, "You may continue."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha just Yukitora!**

_Side note: Next chapter will be out in a few days so enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

During the battle Yukitora spent her time punishing Totosai with his own hammer for making her brothers fight one another and putting Inuyasha in danger. After the battle Kagome assisted Inuyasha's burn wounds and Yukitora had to ask, "How did Sesshoumaru loose his arm?"

"It was at your father's grave when we first got the Tesusaiga. He nearly killed Inuyasha and me, but Inuyasha lopped his arm off during the battle to protect me." Kagome explain.

"Hn, yet another thing I have to punish certain people for." Yukitora said more to herself than anyone else. "I think I made the wrong decision in letting Sesshoumaru rule in my place. He is yet ready for the role."

"What do you mean, ma?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am first in line for the throne, pup, but I didn't want it. Never did. So I made arrangements for Sesshoumaru to take the throne. Mother was quite pleased, but father wasn't. I think father was right I would of made a great leader. You and Sesshoumaru are still not ready for such a role." She replied softly.

"Is this true, Myoga?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, Yukitora's father has always wanted her to rule, but she never wanted it. I understand her reasoning. Her brother isn't know as the ice prince for nothing, that young man has not heart." Myoga said.

"He does have a heart," Yukitora correctly, "It's hard for him to feel because of our sadistic mother. I was luck and was raised by my father, unlike him. I'm the only person he ever been able to show his true emotions to. Next time I see mother dearest she dies."

"How can you kill your own mother?" Kagome asked.

"Simple... I don't see her as my mother. Never had one, never will. That pigfaced whore put her grimy claws into my little brother and made him cold. I remember when he was the sweetest thing you'd see. She'll die for taking that away. I would of killed her when I young, but father wouldn't let me. If I had killed her then we would all be seeing a completely different Sesshoumaru."

"What's this about 'You and Sesshoumaru are still not ready for such a role' stuff?" asked Inuyasha.

Yukitora giggled, "You're a prince Inuyasha wither Sesshoumaru excepts you as his brother or not. You are one of the few that can challenge him for the right of Daiyoukai or Lord Demon. It's the king position in a Demon Kingdom."

"Prince Inuyasha? Now that just sounds weird." Inuyasha commented.

"Oh and I've been meaning to ask. Who was your mother, besides this one? Sesshoumaru refused to tell me." She asked curiously.

"Hime Izioyai," he answered.

"So you're a prince on both sides of your family. Interesting... wait did you say Izioyai?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because there was a human this one saved long ago. She was some princess far from here. Now I know how they met at least. I was the one who introduced them." She explained.

"What?!"

"You heard this Yukitora, I introduced them. Though she was only five or six at the time." a small smile formed on her lips. "So that's why he looked at Izioyai like that. That sly old bastard."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Izioyai was your father's soul mate. Full blooded inuyoukai generally fell it immediately after meeting the one, but for hanyou... it's very different, but I know yours already." she said as a mischievously smile crossed her face.

"You know who my soul mate is? Tell me." Inuyasha said as he was suddenly by her side grasping both her hands.

"No, I won't. You have to figure that out for yourself and father would have wanted it that way, but I'll narrow it down for you. You soul mate is either Kikyo or Kagome." she informed him. "The rest is for you to discover, but luck you, you've met yours at least. Neither Sesshoumaru or this Yukitora has met ours yet... well at least to my knowledge, but I know somehow that Sesshoumaru will be meeting his soon enough. I know who his is, though she is only a girl at the moment."

Inuyasha watched her as she answered her. Just how close was Yukitora close to their father. Inuyasha never had the chance to met him. He was a bit jealous to be sure, but Kikyo or Kagome was his soul mate. Inuyasha wanted to ask how he'd know which was the one, but she had said her father would want it this was.

Kagome on the other hand was blushing like mad. She could be Inuyasha's soul mate, but just how did Yukitora know this. She had great power that was true, but what where her powers. "You all are probable wondering how I know these things, yes?"

Everyone listening to the conversation just nodded.

Yukitora chuckled sadly, "I was forced to train these cursed powers of mine for over two hundred years. I was force out of your life Inuyasha, also Sesshoumaru's and father's. These power's give me... an insight into other's lives like I did when I was healing Kohaku. I have a copy of all his memories, but this gift, curse comes at a price. One was our father and the other is my incapabilities to sense, who is my soul mate this is why I know other's and without the abilities I may never met my soul mate."

"That is so sad Yukitora," Kagome said understandingly. _That's so wrong... but she does have a chance if she just follows her heart._

"All of you rest," Yukitora said firmly as she stood. "I will watch over you."

"And I'll be on my way," Totosai said, "Inuyasha I've sharpened you're sword try not being so rough with her."

Only hours later Yukitora heard Totosai running as fast as he could toward her and her companions, "Been on alert." she commanded, "Sesshoumaru is heading this way. Inuyasha understand I will not get involved with this unless one of you are going to die. Both of you are precious to this Yukitora and I won't chose between you."

Inuyasha nodded.

Suddenly she could see Totosai on his cow who seemed to be running for his life. The a youkai energy ball appeared sending them flying. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha spat.

"Stay where you are or I'll tear you both to shreds." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Duh!" Totosai screeched as his hid behind Inuyasha. "I think where in big trouble now!"

"Listen, old man you got no intention of making Sesshoumaru a new sword now do ya?

"No,"

"You hear that! I've had enough of this bad wrap over Tesusaiga and now I'm itching to use it and fight. So let's settle this once and for all!" Inuyasha declared as he drew his sword and Totosai ran away.

"Have no fear. It will all end today. You'll never have the power to defeat me," Sesshoumaru stated as he too hold of Tesusaiga's blade, "not without the Wind Scar. Is that all the power you can muster?" With that said he striked Inuyasha with his poison claws sending Inuyasha back several feet.

"I see you've found another ugly arm for me to chop off, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said

"Go ahead and try it," Sesshoumaru taunted. "This replacement arm will act like a shield against the Tesusaiga."

"That's a dragon's claw!" Sango informed all as she realized it.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"A dragon's claw will have a great deal more more power than a typical a demon's. I wonder how he's going to use thing in battle." Songa explain.

"Hn, dragon's claw, whatever. It doesn't look like it's going to do any better than the last arm. I've already taken a good chunk of it with my sword!" Inuyasha said cockily.

Sesshoumaru smiled for a moment, "The Tesusaiga is amazing. Despite not being wielded by it's true owner it's still formidable. However it refuses to reveal the the Wind Scar to the one who has received it as it's master. Tesusaiga cut through the emptiness and reveal your power."

Totosai gasped, "Sesshoumaru must be able to see the Wind Scar!"

"The 'Wind Scar'? What is that?" Kagome asked.

"In a nut shell the Wind Scar is the secret to Tesusaiga's ultimate power. Slaying a hundred demons in one sweep would be virtually impossible unless you can see the Wind Scar! Sesshoumaru must be able to see it!" Totosai informed her.

"Well if Sesshoumaru can see it then can't you teach Inuyasha to see it too?" Kagome asked.

"It is impossible to teach. Inuyasha must discover it within himself and if he doesn't discover it in time then he would surely die!" Totosai explained.

"Not with me here," Yukitora cut in, "if one of them is on the verge of death I will cut in. Honor be damned."

Sesshoumaru lunged forward ignoring his sister's statement. Using the dragon's claw he began to strike the Tesusaiga making it vibrate over and over. _He's trying to break the sword?_ Yukitora guessed in her mind.

"Damn! All he's using against me is the claw's brute strength!" Inuyasha stated as he was thrown back.

Sesshoumaru advanced at him again with barely a pause. The sword cried with every delivered blow. Then Inuyasha was scent fling into the air landing a good distance off on his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out concerned.

"I think the sword is crying!" Sango said seeing the vibration coming off the sword.

"It is," Yukitora said, "Sesshoumaru is actually attacking the sword, not Inuyasha. Under that sort of pressure even the Tesusaiga will break."

_Father what would you say if you saw this? I imagine you'd be as appalled as I am, but unlike this one you'd be out there with them, kicking there asses. I wonder what words you would say, but why do I get the feeling you planned all of this?_ Yukitora thought to herself as she watched the battle drag on.

Suddenly Inuyasha took a blow for the sword, "You you're protecting your sword."

"Why would let you bust up the Tesusaiga before I learned how to control it?" Inuyasha asked right before poison was thrown into his eyes, making Inuyasha grunt in pain as he was pushed back. He landed on his feet and rubbed his eyes, "Damn it all! I can't see!"

Yukitora watched as she noticed that Inuyasha could finally sense the demonic energies. Then he swung his the Tesusaiga right threw the Wind Scar and ignited the sword's true power. Yukitora was on the verge of stepping in to save Sesshoumaru, but she heard a pulse from Tenseiga, making her stop as Sesshoumaru was transported away. _Huh? So you did plan this father._

Mean while...

A young girl wandered about the forest. She had no idea way she was suddenly so drawn to the forest today, but it was better than being bulled by the the villager's children for being an orphan. So she strolled along listening to the song the birds singed to her. Honestly she never really understood why, but she felt like she was waiting for something or perhaps someone.

A voice that grunted in pain felled her small ears. Alarmed she followed it. To find a man. He hand many scratches all over his body, even so he was beautiful. He had long silver hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, and he had flawlessly features so much so she thought him a God until he growled at her.

She gasped as she realized he was a demon, but she swallowed her fears as she walked forward. He was injured and need help. He stared at her for a long moment as his red eyes slowly turned gold. "Go away human this Sesshoumaru have no need of you."

She watched him not sure was she should do. _He's a demon... maybe he didn't need his wounds tended to. Then I should get him something to drink? He's lost a lot of blood after all._ She thought as she turned and ran off only to return it canteen of water for him. Then she left again to find him something to eat. She never helped anyone like this before so just hoped she was doing this the right way.

So she found mushrooms and caught fish in the reserve. Then she cooked the fish and placed it on a banana leaf. After that she quickly returned to him and placed the food next to the untouched canteen. When she turned to leave he spoke, "Mind your own business, girl. Your generosity is wasted on me. I don't eat human food."

She gasped at the sound of his honey like voice. She wanted to ask what did he eat, but she kept her mouth shut. She hadn't spoke since she witnessed her family die in front of her. Still she was concerned for him so she ignored his words as she left. She was going to help him. That's all she wanted to do.

Sesshoumaru stared at the girl as she walked off, having an odd feeling that she would be back. She was young maybe nine or ten, but something about he tugged at his mind._ She was cute for a human at least, _he found himself thinking. He thought he should feel disgusted with himself for thinking that a human was adorable, but the feeling never came. _Strange,_ he thought to himself.

Some time later the next night the young girl fished in the reserved, when she caught one. She heard a voice, "I knew it! I knew you where the dirty culprit, Rin!" He was the fish farmer and he had several villagers with him, who dragged her out the water. They slapped her and kicked her to the ground. Telling to never steal for the reserve again and that she was a lucky orphan to be taken in by the village. At the moment she didn't feel that way. She didn't care what they did to her tough and she wouldn't let them see her weak. So she didn't cry or show any emotion to them and by the time they were finished beating her she was to weak to get to the man she was taking care of. She stumbled off ignoring the ache in her body. She would have to wait til morning to go in search for food for him.

The next morning she awoke before dawn and quickly made her way out of the old hut. She found doable food for the man and quickly cooked what she had found. Now it was time to get back to the man. She was still in pain form what the villagers had done to her but she ignored as she make her way into the forest.

Sesshoumaru was listening to the sounds of the forest unsure what was suddenly troubling him. He could feel that the young girl was nearing and decided he would ignore her. _Her pace is much slower the usual. Is something wrong with her? Has she been injured?_ He thought to himself turning his head way from the direction she was coming from ignoring the concern he suddenly felt for her.

He smelled the air as she neared to the edge and almost turned as he smelled the blood. He was... angry? Why? Because she was injured? Inconceivable! He was just annoyed that she had food he didn't eat again. _The human doesn't listen._

Rin made her was to him. "No thanks," he said immediately after he opened his golden eyes. She didn't want to take no for an answer so she kneeled down next to him and lifted up the leaf offering it to him. "I told you I don't need anything from you."

She sighed sadly at that.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the sudden itch to ask, "Where did you get those bruises?" the sound of concern dripped from his lips. Shocking him.

Rin stared at him a moment in surprised he even asked. Other people would just ignored it, but he didn't. The concern in his voice felled her was a happiness she never known before.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he added after a moment of silence as he turned his expression toward her.

Of course he didn't know she had lost the ability to speak. So how was she going to respond to his question? The only response she could think of was to smile at him and give a small happy giggle.

"What are you smiling about? I simply asked a question. I don't care I'm just curious." he said mostly to himself.

She smiled again seeing right threw his words. He did care and that made her happy for the first time in a long time. Shortly after she made her way home to find someone in her hut.

He wasn't human. He ate and drank her supplies she had set up for herself earlier. When he spotted her she hid half way behind the outside wall as he asked, "What girl? Does this old hut belong to you?"

She nodded.

Screams suddenly felled the air, "Damn it they caught up already!" yelled the man as he shoved the girl out he way and began to run across the small river. She watched as wolves attacked the man and drag him to shore. Then a man in wolf fur and armor stood before him.

"I had to search high and low for you, dirt thief!" He said in disgust. "Now, hand over the scared jewel shard that you stolen from me."

Alright! I won't run away!" he said as he pulled the shard from his kimono. The man smiled as he turned away. "Your letting me go? Thanks for mercy!"

"Hmm..." he said before he striked the thief killing him instantly, "You fool! I would have forgotten. Alright I've gotten what I wanted. I'm going on a head. You stay in the village and feed to you heats desire. Then catch up with me when your done." he told the wolves before he left.

Rin gasped, afraid. She witnessed them attack the villagers looking for someone turn to for help. The silver haired stranger was the only one who came to mind.

Quickly she fled. Running as fast as she could into the forest. She had to get to him. She had to, but to soon she was tripped and the wolves came upon her.

Yukitora stared at Kagome for a moment before she asked, "Kagome are you alright?"

"It's very slight but I sense a jewel shard nearby." Kagome replied.

"Are you serious, Kagome? For what direction? Can you tell?" Inuyasha inquired.

"That way!" she pointed after a moment.

Sesshoumaru threw a rock at his servant Jaken after listening to him ponder wither or not he was actually trying to test the Tenseiga on him. Of course, Sesshoumaru was teasing him after all it was quite amusing to see his reactions.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called as he stood, "Before I continue in your service... were you actually testing your sword on me?"

"I expected a relieved welcome from you, Jaken, not an interrogation," Sesshoumaru replied.

Jaken laughed nervously, "Right, I'm glad you're well! I thought you might be dead!"

Sesshoumaru tossed a larger rock at his head knocking him off Ah and Uh. The the wind came toward him and something familiar felled his senses. _Blood... and the smell of wolves._ " I recognize this blood," he told himself as he walked toward it. He hoped he was wrong... he wasn't.

Rin laid face down in a pool of her own blood before him. The stench of her fear swallowed the air and her eyes opened and blank with the look of terror clear as day on her dead face. Sesshoumaru did not like seeing the girl who tried to help him be like this. She didn't deserved to die this way.

"What is that?" Jaken said as he spotted the girl. "She's a goner that's for sure. She must have been attacked by wolves. Look at the teeth markings. Do you recognize this pathetic human, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru did answer as he drew his sword.

"What are you doing sire?" Jaken asked afraid.

The sword pulsed in Sesshoumaru's hand, "I see," he said as he spotted the creatures from the netherworld. "I can see them they are creatures from the underworld. I'll do another test. I'll use the Tenseiga."

Jaken gasped, "Another test?! What are you doing sire?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer as he slew the creatures. Then he came forward after sheathing his sword and picked up the girl. A small heart beat felled his ears making him gasp and a surprised look crossed his face for only a moment, but long enough for the small girl to open her large eyes and see it.

"She came back to life! Lord Sesshoumaru you resurrected that human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word as he put the girl down and walked off.

"Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru?" he called, "Lord Sesshoumaru saving a human girl surprising enough, but more importantly didn't Lord Sesshoumaru just say he was going to test the power of the Tenseiga once again? Than would mean I was cut down with no guarantee for survival! And to think I devoted myself to you all of these years!" Jaken said as he sobbed.

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru's back for a long moment. She was smart enough to know that she was dead and he had brought her back. _Why did he do that?_ She asked herself at she took a step forward and then another. The next thing she know is that she is following after him. She wanted to go with him. No she had to.

_Hmm... Tenseiga you compelled me to save a human life today. How intriguing..._

_Side Note 2: Yukitora will be meeting Kouga and will be kidnapped by him along with Kagome! So stay tuned! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inyasha!**

Side Note: Hey guys feel free to leave a review and I look forward to writing more of Crescent Moon's Twin! Anyway Enjoy! Alittle Naraku and Yukitora Romance coming up really soon! :D

**Chapter 5**

Yukitora knew it before she even stepped foot in the village. The village had been massacred. Bodies where mangled and torn all around them. It was a sicking sight even to her. _Damn wolves..._

"They're all dead." Yukitora stated before anyone could speak.

"There must have been a great deal of them," Sango said.

"You think that these wolves were possessed by the shard Kagome sensed earlier?" Miroku asked.

"Probably this who place has demon written all over it!" Inuyasha answered.

"Watched your backs they're still here," Yukitora warned as she began to fell an odd warning tugging at her.

"Kohaku stay behind me," Sango said.

"O-okay," he replied nervously.

The wolves circled them with hunger in their eyes right before they lunged forward. Inuyasha fended of their first attack along with Miroku and Sango. Kagome drew her bow as the lunged passed Inuyasha's guard straight for her, but as Kagome released he first arrow Yukitora was before her with her back turned as she fought of the advancing wolves. Unfortunately, Yukitora didn't notice the arrow in time.

The arrow Kagome fired when straight into her right shoulder. "No! Yukitora!" Kagome screamed as she rushed forward.

"Kagome don't worry about me! Just stay back! It's not that bad!" Oh, it was bad though. Yukitora had been hit by a scared arrow. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was enough to weaken her to the point of a human's strength. _Damn... this has to end soon. Or else I'm in deep trouble!_

The wolves let out a loud howl.

"They're howling!" Shippo cried out scared.

"They're calling for their comrades!" Miroku informed them.

"He's right!" Yukitora said.

"I sense the shard and it's coming fast!" Kagome said.

Sudden a strong wind passed by as a tornado appeared out of the air. A man with long black hair stood before them. His blue eyes trained on them. _He has handsome features for a wolf,_ Yukitora thought to herself.

"That guy just flew right out of a tornado!" Shippo said amazed.

The remaining wolves gathered around them and seem to tell him what was going on, "Just who are you? Explain yourselves! Why are you killing my wolves?" he demanded.

"Three shards..." Kagome said in a low whisper.

The wolf demon looked around him as he saw his kin slain at his feet, "How dare you! Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?"

"So your the leader of this blood thirst pack." Inuyasha stated.

"Any are their executioner! Damn you all for murdering my underlings. You'll pay with your lives!" he said pissed.

"Go on try it!" Inuyasha taunted. "How many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed? You reek of human blood!"

"The needed to eat. You got a problem with that, mutt face?"

"Did you just call me a mutt?!" Inuyasha demanded appalled.

"No your right that would be an insult to canines." he said. "You smell much worse!"

"Don't like my smell? Then maybe I should solve your problem by cutting of your nose and stabbing some air into you belly!" Inuyasha said as he lunged forward.

Yukitora barely listened to what they had said. She was in to much pain to. Her legs shock from the pain emanating out her body. Her knees buckled from under her.

"Princess Yukitora!" Miroku called out as he rushed to her side.

"Get the arrow out," she spoke softly and he did as he was told.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, "How did this happen?"

"It was a accident. Now that the arrow is out I'll be fine." She replied as she ignored the pain as best she could, _Not good. I'll be weak for days because of that arrow!_

_Princess Yukitora?_ The wolf demon thought. _I know that name. She the Hime of the West! She hasn't been around in two hundred years! No she's among these low lives?_ His eyes scanned Inuyasha's companions as he easily dodged the hanyou's attacks. _There! _He thought as he spotted the snow haired woman who kneeled down on one knee in obvious pain._ That must be her! She's more beautiful then the stories... but why is she with them?_

The wolf demon jumped into the air as he when to punch the hanyou to only miss by inches, but with a well placed kick he knocked the hanyou back several feet.

"Inuyasha look out! He's using the power of the sacred jewel! There one his legs and right arm!" Kagome warned him.

_She can tell?_ He thought looking her dead in the eye with surprise.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Inuyasha groaned as he stood. "I thought you where acting pretty tough, but it's only because you got jewel shards. You haven't got any power! On your own do ya?!"

The would growled, "But you got to know how to use the power you, whining whelp."

"If only you could fight as fast as you could talk!" Inuyasha taunted. "Then we'd get some where."

"Shut up! Albino runt!" The wolf demon yelled back

"You outta be put down for rabies!" Inuyasha shouted.

Miroku looked at them irritated, "There well matched when it comes to foul behavior."

"He's a wolf demon." Sango said.

"You've encountered them before?" Miroku asked.

"I'm Kouga the new leader of the wolf demon tribe." he said hearing their conversation as he lunged for Inuyasha.

"I've heard about them from other demon slayers." Sango informed Miroku, "They're demons who can control wolves. All though they appear human, they're no different then the wolves they command."

Yukitora's head snapped up at Kouga's name, _His the Prince of the East? Damn... _

"They're closing in from either side." Shippo said.

"Kirara!" Sango said and the small neko jumped forward as she took her true form and growled. The wolves fled at the sight.

Shippo hopped onto Kirara's back saying, "They ran off with there tail between their leg! The rest is up to Inuyasha."

Yukitora watched as Inuyasha was about to use the Wind Scar, but Kouga felt it and ran off. _Smart boy... if you didn't you'd be a dead boy._

After the battle Inuyasha and Miroku bared the bodies of the villagers while Kagome attended to Yukitora's wounds. "I'm really sorry," Kagome said.

"Don't, I do not blame you." Yukitora said with a gentle smile, "I blame myself. I've should of felt the arrow coming and for some bazaar reason I didn't. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

Yukitora flicked her on the head, "No buts. Forget get this measly flesh wound. I'll be fine, okay?"

"Okay..."

The next day they set out to hunt down the wolf demon Kouga. Inuyasha had been in a bad mood and almost pummeled poor Shippo into an early grave that very morning, but Yukitora snacked Shippo away while Kagome yelled "Sit boy!"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said as Sango and Miroku arrived with Kirara. "Do you smell or hear anything unusual about this area?"

"Oh, so I'm your faithful terrier now all of a sudden? Wondering if I sniffed out a scent or heard something with my little doggie ears?! Damn you guys piss me off... every single one of you!" Inuyasha yelled irritated.

"Relax! I'm simply asking if you sense another presence in the air like we do!" Miroku replied.

"Everybody look up there!" Sango said as Kirara growled.

"Wolves!" Yukitora yelled. _Damn her arrow even dulled my senses!_

The wolves head straight for Inuyasha knocking him of the leg of the cliff. "Inuyasha!" Yukitora yelled in alarm the took an knee as the pain from the arrow had her will. _Not good I'm total useless like this!_

Yukitora and Kagome neared the edge of the cliff and called, "Inuyasha!" Right when Kouga appeared.

He grabbed both Kagome and Yukitora as he bolted saying, "Now they're mine!"

Yukitora grunted in pain as Kouga knocked her out making she she could resist, but he didn't do the same to Kagome. She was human and didn't need to.

"Be careful with Yukitora! She got shot by a sacred arrow, you ass!" Kagome screamed.

"Shut up!"

"W-what are you doing?!" she asked again as she saw him head for the edge of the cliff.

"This cliff is nothing to me I got sacred jewel shards in my legs!" Kouga explain as he jumped but she wasn't listening.

"You're never going to reach it! We're falling! AHHHH!" Kagome screamed as Kouga drove his legs into the wall of the other cliff, "We're going to fall! Somebody help me!"

"Will you shut up and stop screaming!" Kouga yelled as he ran up the cliff.

"I'll scream if I want to!" She yelled back, "Ahhh!"

Yukitora woke the instant she and Kagome where tossed onto a nest like bed, "Ow!" She said with a start grabbing her shoulder. Then looked up, "How dare you!"

"Nice looking prey, Kouga!" one of the wolf demons said, "And that female demon there is pretty hot! After you're done with her can I have her?"

"Can I have a leg?" another asked.

"I get first dibs on the liver!"

Yukitora instinctively but herself between Kagome and the others. He eyes turned red just like Sesshoumaru and she growled some where smart enough to back away.

"These women are off limits," Kouga said barring his teeth, "I'll kill anyone who try to get 'em."

"Ah!" The said afraid as they backed away. "Scary!"

Yukitora's head snapped up, _He's protecting us? What's his purpose? I can tell why he kidnapped Kagome, but why me? _

Yukitora noticed as the wolf began to sniff their master very curiously. "Oh I forgot the little runt grabbed onto my tail. I assumed that he fell off," Kouga said as he pealed Shippo from his tail, "guess I was wrong. Here have an appetizer!" Tossed Shippo away to them.

Yukitora was about to go berserk on them for that, but Kagome acted first, "Hey wait a minute! Do you want my help with the jewel shard or don't you? If anyone lays a hand on Shippo I refuse to help! I don't care what you do to me!"

"And I turn this to a blood bath if you so much as touch either of them," Yukitora added. "After all I am a Dog Demon."

"Well you got more gust then I thought." He complemented them as he stepped forward. "Come on move! Whoa... you guys pack on a lot of weight again, bunch of glutens! Your not eating anything more for the next couple of days!" He grabbed Shippo by the tail as he tossed him to Kagome, "There you go."

"Shippo!" Kagome said.

"Are you alright?" Yukitora asked.

"Yeah," Shippo said.

"Move get out of the way we got injured coming through!" yelled a voice as he and other's come in caring very badly moving wolf demons.

Yukitora stood and shove Kouga and the others out of her way, "Hey!" Kouga shouted at her.

She ignored him as she kneeled next to one of the injured men. Then placed her hand over his forehead and chanted. _Why am I doing this? They kidnapped us! _Moments later the wolf demon's wound where completely healed. Then she moved on to the next and repeated the process to the other injured man. Then she silently returned to Kagome's side.

"What she do to 'em?" demanded on of the demons.

"She healed them you idiot!" Kouga yelled back then turned to Yukitora and spoke softly, "Why did you heal them?"

Yukitora leaned against the rock wall next to Kagome as she looked up at him. Her red eyes were gone and replaced with her soft golden ones. Truth is she didn't know why she saved his men. He had kidnapped them and attempted to feed Shippo to wolves. Then a simple answer came to her, "I don't know,"

Kouga stared at her and his eyes soften for a moment before he turned to his men, "Was it the damn birds?"

"Yeah, during the midday changing of the watch. Only these two manage to escape. The others fell of a cliff to there deaths." informed the wolf demon.

"That's terrible," Kagome said.

"You saw them earlier," Kouga said to her, "they call themselves the birds of paradise but they are our arch enemy and this is defiantly their doing. There brutal demon and we've lost many to them. They swoop down silently and capture our comrades with their sharp powerful claws."

"Then what do they do?" Kagome asked.

Yukitora kept her eye trained on Kouga, but she didn't speck as she listened intently to him speck with his husky voice, that she couldn't help but to like. _Why do I want keep looking at this guy? Yeah he has a great body and he's a very handsome, but I've seen others far more handsome and powerful. What about this man intrigues me so much?_

"They eat them. We've come across their neat before and found them lettered with hundreds of wolf bones," Kouga said sitting on his hay bed and noticing Yukitora's gaze on him. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and she had saved his injured men. He had seen may beautiful creatures but she was amazingly so. _But why did she go out her way to help me? A man who had kidnapped her?_

"And even you are no match for them?" Kagome asked.

"That's just it... one of Birds of Paradise possess a sacred jewel shard and now he's even faster than we are. A few weeks ago he killed fifty of our wolves in one foul swoop," Yukitora's heart suddenly dropped at the sound of the pain in his voice, "It's got to be the power of the sacred jewel shard. At this point I'm afraid our packs are going to be wiped out completely. So we need to restore the balance of power somehow." He looked at Kagome then a Yukitora.

Yukitora wanted to comfort. Now she knew this feeling. It was similar to what she felt for Naraku, but different. Naraku was a desire, but Kouga was... a need? No it was deeper than the feeling she had at the thought of Naraku. Gods she was confused, but Naraku was evil incarnate. She could never have that sadistic, wild, and sexy crimson eyed creature could she? She couldn't have Kouga either he was a Wolf Demon and she was a mighty Inuyoukai, who was expected to mate another Inuyoukai because she was a female and females where extremely rare among their kind. Why the hell was she worrying over a stupid thing like that? Sesshoumaru was going to have strong pups of his own and they didn't need her.

"So you're tribe is in danger and that is why you need Kagome, right? To find the scared jewel shard?" Yukitora asked.

"Yes, you'll scout out the bird with the shard and steal it from them. Otherwise, the battles will drag on and more lives will be continue to be sacrificed senselessly. So are you going to help us out or what?"

"Yes," Kagome and Yukitora said in unison and then Kagome added, "I will."

"I have on condition," Yukitora said.

"And what would that be?" Kouga asked.

"All those birds die even their hatchlings and we leave in three days," She said without pause.

"Why three days?" Kouga asked.

"Because that's how long it'll take me to recover, but I can do with just two starting today." She informed him.

"Fine," Kouga said then asked, "How where you injured?"

"In an accident with a sacred arrow in my back." She answered plainly.

"Then way aren't you dead?" he asked.

"I'm to powerful to be done in with a measly sacred arrow." she informed him softly.

He smiled as her, "Must of hurt,"

"Like a bitch," she added making him laugh.

Yukitora rest against the wall as Kouga came by and handed her a raw dear leg. He then sat by her with his own. Yukitora didn't care if food was raw or not but ever once in a while she did enjoy the taste of blood. It would sicken a human, but right know she didn't care. She was starving so she dug right in and so did Kouga.

Kagome stared at them looking a little sick, "You alright?" Yukitora asked as she stopped eating.

"This is gross," she said looking at the deer breast before her.

Yukitora sighed, "Hand it here I'll cook it for you real quick."

Kagome handed her the meat and both Kagome and Kouga watched as Yukitora quickly chanted. Her hand caught fire as she cooked the meat right in front of them with a spell. Once done Yukitora took a banana leaf from her kimono and wrapped it around the freshly cooked meat. Then handed back to Kagome saying, "Be careful it's hot."

Kouga blinked as he realized that Yukitora could of killed them all along time ago and had to ask, "Why are you helping us, Yukitora?"

"I'm nice?" She said as she gave him a smile that scent his heart racing.

"Be serious," Kouga said.

"Alright, I'm curious about two things. Fist thing is why you captured me and second is that I find you intriguing. Oh yeah, this Yukitora wants to help you for reasons I don't even understand. Does this not answer your question."

Kouga stared at her seemly looking like the only thing he heard was that she was interested in him. _This beautiful Goddess finds me intriguing? In what way am I intriguing to her?_

"Why are you gawking at me like that? Do I looked that beautiful or something?" Yukitora asked and he flushed.

"I-I was NOT gawking!" he said blushing harder.

"Whatever just eat will you? We have a battle tomorrow don't we?" she said then smiled seeing his blushing face.

After she was down she was letting he body heal right when she her foot was kicked. Kouga stood be side her with a Shippo tail. "This isn't going to work." she stated as she stood. _But if it get's the kid out of trouble then alright._ She turned to Kagome, "Stay her, we'll get Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded as she sat down and fake Kouga lead her to the entrance, "Kouga what are you doing with that inuyoukai?" asked on of the men.

"She needs some fresh air this place stinks," he replied, "and I don't think its the wolves."

_Not bad acting kid. Not bad at all._ Yukitora mentally commented.

"Hey Ginta! Hakkaku! You two go watch Kouga's back for him." one of the men ordered.

"What are you talking about? Ginta and Hakkaku left with Kouga for guard duty earlier this morning!" Another said.

"What you say?! Then who the hell was that?"

Shippo stopped as the wolves smelled him. They where smart enough to remember that Kouga had a wolf tail not a fox tail. One bit it knowing damn well he wasn't Kouga. Shippo jumped into the air, "That hurts! Ah!" he instantly turned back into little Shippo.

"You little bastard!" one of the men yelled. "Trying to fool us are ya?!"

"Damn..." Yukitora said as she grabbed a spear and then Shippo and ran for it. She sudden was at a cliff's edge and she turn toward the advancing Wolf youkai.

"Ah where trapped, Yukitora!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Shippo," she said as she threw him, "fly and find Inuyasha!"

"You not getting away!" Said a man with a chain weapon as he threw it as Yukitora quickly used the spear knock it away from Shippo.

"Conniving wench! I'll devour you alive!" He yelled as he advanced her only to be knocked down by a giant dead boar.

"Who did that?"

"Hey what did I say about eating her?! I warned you!" Kouga demanded.

"Kouga!"

"Kouga the little guy is flying! He's over there!" said Ginta.

"Let me go after him, Kouga. It's the least I could do for letting him escape." said a man lifting the now injured hog crushed man from the ground.

Kouga looked as Yukitora her eyes had turned from red and then slowly back to gold, "Hmm... She risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal." he said making up his mind about the inuyoukai as he leaped down from the cliff and landed right before her. "I'm going to make you my woman."

The look on Yukitora's face was in a word priceless. She blushed for the first time and her life and her eyes literally bugged out of her head. "What?!"

"Hey, Kouga I thought you were just going to have some fun with her. Not marry her!"

"You don't want her! She a inuyoukai and besides a marriage between a wolf youkai and inuyoukai is completely unheard of!"

"Idiots she's the Hime of the West. With her on our side we could make a packed with them to insure we never go to war and loose comrades for some stupid reason." Kouga said to them.

"That would also make us unstoppable!"

"That's the idea," Kouga said. "Your name is Yukitora, right? Wolves mate for life so your mine now." he said as he wrapped his arm around her waste, "Got that?"

"I don't belong! Get your hands off me!" Yukitora shouted as she smacked him, leave him with on hell of a red mark on his face and not to mention the pure shock on Kouga face.

"That chick just slapped Kouga!"

"Honeymoon is over she's dead!"

The wolf pack backed away slowly from the two as Kouga touched his slapped face that was still very surprised. "Ou...ch,"

"I'm not some prize like that boar over there that you can just claim, you know?!" Yukitora said still blushing, "If you want a woman like me you better damn well win my heart!"

He quickly lifted her chin up to face him, "Is that so? Then I better get to work on that," He said as he pulled the boar on his shoulder before he turned to her with a look a man had never given her before, "because you're the one I want."

_Shit..._ she thought, _I just messed up on something didn't I? And what was with that look just now?_

"Yukitora! What happened?" Was the first words out of her mouth as she walled in.

"Don't worry, Shippo is safe. He was the one I was planning on getting out anyway," She said the sighed frustrated.

"Yukitora what's wrong?" Kagome asked sitting next to her.

"Apparently Kouga want's me as his mate." She said still in disbelief of what just happened. _So that's what he wanted from me the whole time? A political marriage? Just like mother and father... Damn that bastard! That look in his eye shocked me worse than that proposal! It wasn't a look of lust that much I know. Just what was that look?_

"What?!" Your kidding right!"

"No," she replied. "This is going to send Inuyasha over the edge that's for sure, but I have to admit I like Kouga, but not enough yet to marry the bloody guy! Plus, I like someone else though it's a completely different way. Oh gods I'm confused over all this! I feel like Inuyasha does when he can't decide between you and that Kikyo bitch!"

"That's got to be rough..." Kagome said sympathetically.

"You think?!"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha... I would of gave it a better ending if i did!

_Side note: Sorry it took so long had a little writer's block for a bit, but I'm good now. Also fell free to review or make suggestions! If it's a good idea I'll add it into Yukitora's story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6**

Finally the time arrived for Yukitora, Kouga, Kagome, and members of the Wolf Demon Tribe to advance on no the Birds of Paradise's nest. They all assembled if front of the nest weapons drawn and waited for Kouga's word to attack.

"This is it! Are you really men?" Kouga said to his men.

"Yeah!" The all said together.

"This mountain is the nesting place for the birds?" Kagome asked.

"It's has to be this entire place reeks of those bird brains." Yukitora said holding her nose disgusted.

"That and one at the top possess a sacred jewel shard. You have to find out which one." Kouga said to Kagome.

"All right," Kagome said firmly.

"Don't worry, Yukitora I'll protect you." Kouga added as he looked at her.

"You're the one who's going to need my protection," Yukitora said with a cocky smile.

"Oh you think so?" he said popping up a dark eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is." She paused as she realized, "There onto us!" _I'm not going to be able to use my right arm efficiently as I would like but... my left arm I'll be able to use without trouble, but if push goes to shove I'll take my beast form... or I'll use my staff Inukain. _

"Okay you men take on the grunts yourselves," Kouga ordered, "Yukitora stay close. I'll carry Kagome." He said as he wrapped arm around Kagome and leaped up with Yukitora very closely by him.

"As you wish," she replied. _Well at least Kouga is a gentleman about somethings._ Yukitora thought as she followed him with a smile smile on her lips. Each time they jumped Kagome let out a little yelp as Kouga dodged the birds while Yukitora cute the ones in her way to ribbons with her poison whip. _Damn birds ugly ass birds!_

"Kagome can you see which one has the jewel shard?" Kouga asked as they dove deeper into the horde of birds.

"I can concentrate on looking when you're fighting!" She said back, but then she felt it. "Up there! It's right ahead of us on that cliff!"

Kouga jumping in the direction she had pinpointed, but as they neared the cliff side crumbled as a creature with two blue demons upon it burst out toward them making Kagome and Kouga stagger back.

"Kouga! Kagome! You two alright?" Yukitora called out as the land twenty feet below her.

"Yeah but it was a close one!" Kagome called back. "That thing is huge!"

"I'll tell you right now that it's no match from me," Yukitora said as she jumped them.

"No, Yukitora I want to be the one to deal with him. That bastard killed many clan members." Kouga argued.

"Well if you put it like that... fine, but if you get into to hurt I'll go on a rampage. Trust me you don't want that." Yukitora warned.

"Deal, Kagome point me in the right direction. Where is the shard?" Kouga asked.

"I see it! It's in the mouth!" Kagome answered.

"And you'll get a good glimpse when we devour you! A wolf and a human delicious, but we never had inu before. We'll make sure to savior you're taste!" It said as it opened is shark tooth mouth and lunged forward missing them all due to a swift dodge.

Kouga leap down toward his men and yelled, "Hey!" to get there attention.

"Kouga," Ginta said as he turned to him.

"Protect Yukitora and Kagome," he said handing Kagome over to his men.

"Where are you going? What do you plan to do?" Ginta asked.

Kouga grabbed a glaive from a dead Bird of Paradise before he turned toward Ginta with a determined look as he said, "I'll cut it's stupid mouth right open!"

"You're not going without me!" Yukitora protested looking furious. "You need someone to watch your back!"

"I'm the only one strong enough out of all my men to take out that two headed turkey and I won't put my woman in such danger," he said as he turned to her.

"Fine! Just remember was I said. If you get hurt I go on a rampage and flatten this mountain." She said as she gave him a red eyed glare.

He bolted then shouting, "Here goes nothing!"

"Don't worry sister we'll get you to safety." Ginta told Yukitora.

"My own safety is least of my concerns," she replied, "Wait! Did you just say sister?"

"You're Kouga's woman now so we treat you as one of our own." Hakkaku informed her.

"I'm not his woman!" Yukitora argued. _Sure I like the guy, but I'm unsure about myself. What if it's Naraku and not Kouga I like or want?_

"Watch out sis!" Ginta said as he blocked the bird from grabbing her, but it grabbed him instead.

"Ah!" Ginta screamed.

"Hold still Ginta!" Yukitora yelled as she laced her poison whip around the foot of the creature. "Kagome! Get a bow and shoot it down!" Yukitora commanded.

"Got it!" she replied as she grabbed a bow and quickly fired away purifying the creature, while Yukitora lunged forward and caught Ginta before he hit the ground.

"There," Yukitora said as she placed him on the ground. _I don't like the smell of some of these wolves, but I love Kouga's. His scent smells of pine trees, soil, and somehow the smell of rain. He smells like the forest and he baths regularly._

"Thanks sis! Look out there's more!" Ginta warned.

Before anyone could react there was a voice. "Oh no you don't!" and as these words were said the creatures before them where split in two.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Pup! It's about time you got here. You had me worried sick!" Yukitora said as he landed with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kohaku not far behind him. Yukitora rush over and gave her son a quick hug.

"Kagome! Yukitora!" called Miroku.

"What's going on here?" Sango asked after a short greeting.

"Right," Kagome said, "we're in an all out war between the Wolf Demon Tribe and Birds of Paradise. We have to stop those flying demons!"

Miroku nodded as he leaped of Kirara then stood facing the birds with the wolf demons at his back as he said, "Alright then I'll take care of them. If you value your lives... stand back! Wind Tunnel!" Strong wind flowed into Miroku's hand... a hand he hadn't use since Yukitora stopped it's deadly progress, but it felt different now. It felt stronger yet more stable and he found himself liking this feeling as the birds where pulled into the vortex in his hand.

"Amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" said one of the wolves as they oohed and awed at his work.

Get out of my face!" Kouga saw everything and watched as Yukitora hugged Inuyasha calling him 'pup'."Great it's the mutt-face that's the last thing I need. Look!" he called to Inuyasha, "I don't have time for dog training today so I'll let you escape. Go home puppy! _She has a son? How is that possible if she smells of a virgin?_ "

"Shut up! Dream on wolf you're going to pay for kidnapping Kagome and Yukitora!" Inuyasha said threateningly.

"Yukitora..." he said to himself the turn to Inuyasha saying, "Hey dog breath! Take this chance to run but keep your hands off Yukitora. She is my woman. Got it?"

"His woman?" Miroku asked interested.

"She is the Hime of the West so she is perfect for me!" Kouga said.

"Wh-what?!" Inuyasha demanded pissed.

"Is there any truth to what he's saying, Yukitora?"

"No!" Yukitora anwsered in a small voice then mumbled to herself, "Well at least not yet..."

"I knew it! He's living in a fantasy! You flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"It's not a fantasy I've claim her as mine! I'm in love with you Yukitora!" He called out to Yukitora.

Yukitora blushed, _Damn he is persistent... _

"Your far better off with me than any other man! Once you been with a real warrior like me you'll never go back to scraps again!" He said giving a cocky laugh.

His men cheered at his words as Shippo said, "He's pretty direct. Isn't he?"

"I wish I had that kind of audacity," Miroku said enviously. Then her companions turned toward Yukitora who gave the utter shocked face. "You know I never seen an Inuyoukai like _that_ blush before. Your modesty is rather adorable."

Yukitora turned her shocked eyes from Kouga to Miroku with an angry fury in them as she screamed, OF COURSE I'M MODEST YOU LECHER! I'M A GODDAMN VIRGIN! ANY VIRGIN WOMAN WOULD BE DOING THE SAME! WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS WOULD I NOT BE BASHFUL ABOUT THIS, YOU LECHEROUS MONK?!" Her hands clasped over her mouth as she realized what she just said. Her face turned into the color of a tomato. She knew that Kouga, her companions, and the entire Wolf Demon Tribe had just heard what she just said and she thought she was about to die of embarrassment as she barred her face in Kirara's fur.

Inuyasha's and Kouga's eyes bugged out there heads. Kouga was right. She was a virgin, but why did she call the mutt-face pup? "Uh..." Kouga try to say.

Inuyasha was pissed, "No one talks down to ma like that with me around! How dare you humiliate her! She's not you're property!" Inuyasha lunged forward faster than Yukitora had ever seen him move. She knew he was pissed, no pissed was not the right word furious was more like it.

"Stupid mutt! I told you I'm to busy go play fetch somewhere else!" Kouga said as he leaped up the cliff heading for the peak."

"Kouga look out behind you!" Yukitora yelled as she sensed the Bird of Paradise nearing him.

"D-did she just help him?!" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Where I don't see anything, Yukitora!" Kouga said as he looked in tensely through the clouds behind him.

"Kouga get down now or I'm coming up there in dog form and trust me when I say no one wants that!" Yukitora warned, but it was to late.

There wasn't much room to dodge the creature so Kouga shove his glaive into it mouth, "Chew on this!" but only seconds later the glaive broke in half and it's jaws clamped down on his arm. Kouga let out a yelp that reached her elven like ears.

"Get your filthy mouth off him!" Yukitora yelled as she dashed forward as her body turned into that of a giant Sesshoumaru like dog, but she was much, much larger. She may have been half if not more the size of Inuyasha's father and damn was she a frightening sight. She bit on the feather tail of the creature as soon as she was close enough, dragging it to the ground. _"Let go of my intended, vermin!"_ She growled in a demonic speech that only the Demon could understand. She felt as the demon she held in her mouth shiver in fear and it's mouth loosened on Kouga, who kicked in the creature's teeth as he fell.

"My jewel shard!" he said as it fell out his injured arm. He landed near his men shaking in pain as he watched Yukitora rip the bird to sherds before his eyes. _She called me her intended... why? She said she wasn't interested earlier. No I heard from other's she is also interested in another. Who? Is she confused about the two of us then?_

While Yukitora killed the bird slowly she look the time to flattened their nest making sure none survived her fury. _This creatures must be annihilated! They harmed my intended!_

After she was finished she quickly turned to back to her true form then to Kouga, but before she could attend to him. Inuyasha interrupted, "Well now that that is taken care of. It's this mangy wolf's turn."

"Kagome deal with Inuyasha so I can attend to Kouga." she ordered quickly before kneeling next to Kouga.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

"Will everyone give me and Kouga space? I have important things to discuss with him." She said gently not looking at any one but Kouga.

The clan members nodded as the backed away. Yukitora took his uninjured are and wrapped around her shoulder. Then she and Kouga disappeared into the woods next to a small stream. She quickly set him onto a rock looking sadly at his wounded arm. "Kouga..." she began, "let me see your arm."

"Sure," he said quick lifting it toward her.

She spoke as she examined his arms, "Inuyasha is a hand full. I'm sorry. He's my adopted son and I recently found out he's also my little brother. He has had a very hard life. All hanyou do."

"I see," he said understandingly for once.

"Now hold still. This won't hurt but it'll ting a bit." she said leaning her head down to his injured arm and licked it.

Kouga stared wide eyes at her as he flushed, but the tingling feeling she spoke of did happen along with another sensation. _What is she doing? What is this?_

She looked up and smiled at his blushing face. He deserved to be embarrassed after what he did to her, but then she explained, "Some Inuyoukai have healing abilities in their silva like this Yukitora does. No stay still so I can finish."

"O-okay," Kouga said as she watched him continue.

Finally she finished, "There... now I'd like to talk about you something. You wish for me to be your woman. We Inus call them mates, but still..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I have feelings for another, but also you. I don't want to be unfair to you. I'm confused about the both of you. I've never been in love before so I'm uncertain which one of you is the one I want." She said looking away as she sat next to him. "There is something else."

"And what is that?" he asked looking at her intensely.

"We Inus can tell who is our soul mate, but I'm the exception. I can tell who is other Inus soul mate are but not my own. So this is a lot harder for me then it should be. I want to be sure." she said softly as she met his gaze. "I will address you are my intended, but it won't be official until I've decided between the two of you, but for all intense and purposes I an your mate-to-be."

"So you accept?"

"Yes," she said, "I would prefer to mate the old way when we do. I detest public mating ceremonies, but we don't have to talk about this now. I would like to wait til we are both ready."

"I understand and I'll wait for you, Yukitora." Kouga said taking her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "I'll wait an eternity for you."

She blushed, "I have a feeling you don't have to wait to long."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Inuyasha! **

_Sorry for the late update I had a three day bus ride and a plane to catch along with a deadline for my book "Haunted." It's been a hectic week and a half! Reviews are welcomed! Now to the story!_

**Chapter 7**

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome yelled as Yukitora arrived to find Inuyasha's face planted in the ground and a very angry Kagome.

"What did he do this time?" she asked as she handed Kouga to his men and then told them to leave.

"He accused her and you of falling in love with Kouga," Miroku informed her with an annoyed look.

Yukitora laughed, "Really? Are you really that thick my dear?"

"Hey! Just who's side are you on anyway?!" Inuyasha demanded lifting his head from the dirt.

"Oh, my son what ever do you mean by that? I was only asking a simple question. You do know Kagome would never fall for anyone... unless it's-"

"Don't tell him that!" Kagome yelled blushing.

"Why what was she about to say?!"

"Stop up!"

"Don't tell me to fucking shut up, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Sit boy!"

"Keh!"

Yukitora giggled to herself as she watch them tussle thinking to herself, _Oh, the fruits of young love. Makes you wonder how long it will take my thick headed son to realize that he is in love with Kagome and her with him. Things are going to get quite interesting._

"Sango can I barrow Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"Um sure what for?" Sango said as Kirara leaped off her shoulder and transformed into her true form.

"She misses the wolf boy already, huh?" Inuyasha said annoyed.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and you could see the flames of her angry eyes and a very frightening expression crossed her face as she screamed, "I'M GOING HOME, STUPID!" Then hopped on Kirara's back as she flew away leaving a very scared puppy eared boy behind.

"Kagome can be scary when she's mad," Shippo commented, who hid behind Kohaku's back and both shared the same scared expression.

"Yes she can," Yukitora replied. "I'm going to make sure she gets home safely. I'll see you all later." She summoned her youkai cloud as she followed after Kagome.

"I can't believe that inuhanyou baka jerk!" Kagome screamed as Yukitora approached with her arms tucked in her sleeves of her Kimono.

"Yes, he can be quite insensitive sometimes." Yukitora said softly.

"Yukitora," Kagome said surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"This Yukitora wants to make sure you get hope safely." she replied as she gave her a soft smile.

"Why?" She asked.

"I care about you Kagome. So anything I could do for you I will." she informed her. "Plus, the mother of my grandpups needs to be protected at all cost. Don't you think?" she asked raising an eyebrow looking just like Sesshoumaru would when he made an inquiring face.

"Well, yeah. Wait! What?!" Kagome said in almost panicked voice as she blushed.

Yukitora chuckled lightly, "What's the matter with that dear? You do love my son. His father and Hime Izioyai would of loved you as I myself do."

"So it's me?"

"His soul mate you mean? Yes. It has always been you. It's why Inuyasha fell in love with this Kikyo person. All of this had to take place so you two could be together. I hate that you two have to suffer so. I would of take both of your suffering away if I could." she said with a sad expression gracing her elegant face.

"Why tell me this now?" Kagome whispered.

"Because Inuyasha isn't around." Yukitora said, "I love that boy to death and beyond, but he has to discover all this on his own otherwise he will learn nothing." She sighed sadly after she finished explaining. "Don't give up on him Kagome."

"What about Kikyo? Doesn't she deserve happiness?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but she is dead, but her soul suffers. She can not move on until her soul is at peace." Yukitora said. "This is going to hurt my son and you more. It angers me I can't do anything about this!"

Kagome fell silent for a moment then she spoke, "So you and Kouga?"

"He is my mate-to-be, but only in name. However, I can't be with him because I have feelings for another and until I can choose between I can't have either. It would be unfair for them." Yukitora said with frustration dripping from her otherwise soft voice.

"Who is the guy you like besides Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"He is a hanyou, but he isn't like Inuyasha. He is... darker. I prefer no one know his name until it's time."

Kagome eyes narrowed for a moment, "What's he like?"

"I met him only once, but once was enough. He is intelligent, sadistic, mysterious, and beautiful. He is intrigued by this one's darker side the side I showed when I annihilated the group responsible for parting this Yukitora from her pup, an unwise decision on their part I assure you." She said darkly.

"You killed the people who trick Inuyasha into leaving?" Kagome asked wide eyed.

"I didn't just kill them Kagome I tortured them to death. That may seem cruel to you, but it's the right of any Inuyoukai mother whose child was stolen form them. I'm a demon Kagome you must understand we _all_ have a part of us filled with darkness. Children youkai don't possess this burden until they are much older, my dear. Inuyasha also has this in himself, but it has yet to show itself and for that I am grateful." She said looking a Kagome intensely. "I am not trying to scare you, dearest Kagome. I'm trying to get you to understand. I'm sorry if I do frighten you it was not my intent."

"No... I'm surprised I never think you could do something like that. You are always so kind." Kagome said.

"I am kind, but if someone threatens someone I care for they will witness my wrath." She said firmly.

"Oh,"

"As I said Inus are very protective of their children. You, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kohaku, and Inuyasha of course are all my children now. I will give my life for anyone of you." Yukitora said. "I know I can't replace any of their parents, but I will do my best in their place."

"Kohaku and Shippo both need a mother." Kagome commented.

"Shippo already has a mother," She said.

"Who?"

"You, Kagome, that's how he sees you." Yukitora said thoughtful. "I'm more of an aunt to him... or should I say grandmother?" She smiled at the thought of being a grandmother.

"What is with you and you're obsession with becoming a grandmother?"

Yukitora laughed, "I have a son and every mother wants grandchildren that's how women are once there children grow up."

"I see. I'm glad my mom isn't like that yet." Kagome commented.

"That's because you are still her baby. Once you marry she'll get that way. No let's get you home."

"You live through this well?" Yukitora asked curious.

"Yeah, I'm from five hundred years in the future."

"Interesting," She said as her hand slide along the well's frame. "I can feel the power flowing throw the wood..." Yukitora closed her eyes and let herself flow with the power from the wood. "It's power comes from the scared tree and from the demonic energy from the dead demons below... it's connected to you, Inuyasha, and to my magic. This is interesting. Do you mind if I see if I can travel through with you?"

"Um... sure just don't freakout and attack things or people." Kagome said.

"You have this Yukitora's word." she said as she opened her eyes. "Let us go," Yukitora grabbed her, picking her up bridal style and leap through the well. Blue light engulfed them both as the floated gently threw time as she thought to herself, _I wander if I can make a spell to do this. I get the theory and I see and feel the flow of power. It wouldn't be hard._

Moments later they landed in the Modern era and immediately Yukitora jumped out of the well then out of the well house. Then she softly placed Kagome on her feet. Quickly she turned and took in her surroundings. It was similar, yet completely alien. She knew it was the future and it would take her time to get use to this place. She had a lot to learn, but where to start? _History..._

"Come on, Yukitora. My family would like to met you." Kagome said as she took Yukitora's hand.

"Kagome you're home," Her mother stated. "Oh, who is your friend? She looks like Inuyasha."

"I'm Inuyasha's mother. My name is Yukitora," Yukitora replied as she bowed to her in respect.

"Oh, really? Wow you look so young!" she said as she neared Yukitora.

"Demons age a lot slower then humans. If they age at all, of course." Yukitora informed her.

"Oh, I see and you look so beautiful. Are demon this attractive like you?"

"Some, not all." she replied simply.

"Well you much join us for dinner!" Kagome said as she lead Yukitora and Kagome to the dinner table.

After dinner Yukitora decides to stay the night and walk Kagome to "school" the next morning. "What are these clothes?"

"Well these with help you blend in. This is a blue dress that can go with your mikomiko or you can leave your mikomiko here and just wear these jean with this blue tank-top. Which do you like?" She asked holding jeans and a tank-top in one hand and a floor length dark blue dress with black pumps in the other.

"Hn, which is more comfortable?" Yukitora asked.

"The jeans and tank-top," she informed her.

"Aright I'll try them then, though you'll have to show me how to put them on."

"No problem," Kagome replied. Then she demonstrated how to put them on and then helped Yukitora put them on. Once finished Yukitora looked at herself in the mirror on the back of Kagome's door. The shirt was small on her and only stretch to two inches above her bell button, but the jeans fit perfectly on her body.

"I look like a whore," she commented. "Cute but I still look like a whore."

"I must look like a whore all the time then," Kagome said.

"Strangely no. Well at least not to me. The 'school uniform' you wear actually suit you well." she disagreed as she smiled at Kagome.

"Thanks,"

"Anything for my future daughter-in-law." Yukitora said making Kagome blush. "Now I need shoes."

"Here," She said handing her blue and with high-tops along with ankle socks.

She quickly but them on and Kagome's mother called, "Kagome, Yukitora come down and eat some breakfast before you go to school."

"We're coming!" Kagome said as she took Yukitora's hand and rushed down stairs.

"Oh! Yukitora you look so beautiful!" her mother commented.

"Thank you, Kagome picked it out." Yukitora replied as she sat next to Sota.

She giggled, "Well, Kagome has always had good taste in clothes. Wow this is like having two daughter's!"

"Oh, don't say that we might be mother-in-laws one day." Yukitora said with a smile.

"Or you'll be her daughter-in-law." Kagome corrected.

"I prefer being Inuyasha's mother, Kagome."

"Huh?" asked Kagome's mother.

"I recently found out that my adoptive son Inuyasha is actually my youngest brother, but I still see him as my son and he always will be." Yukitora explained.

"Oh that's quite interesting,"

"I agree, I think his real mother was trying to find me. She knew I'd take her and Inuyasha in all she had to do was ask. At least that was my theory of why Izioyai came so far South, poor girl."

"How did Inuyasha's mother die?" Kagome asked.

"First she work herself to the point she become sick and then the villagers from her town dragged her from her home. They tied her to a stake and Inuyasha watched as they burned her alive." she said sadly.

"That's just cruel," Kagome's mother said with Kagome herself near tears.

"It was a mercy kill compared to the death they received from me." Yukitora informed them in a very Sesshoumaru way. All emotion was deprived from her face and voice. "I only killed the ones responsible for his mother's death, of course and spared the rest with a warning to never lay their hand on another hanyou or their parent. You could say they more then got the point after all no one hurts my baby boy."

"I know," Kagome replied.

"Any mother would want justice for their child and that is the simple truth." Yukitora said before she stood and left the room to go outside.

Yukitora climbed up the sacred tree and her heart beating painfully in her chest. She did regret some of the things she had done in her life, but she knew those bastards deserved it. Then she decided she should return to her time tomorrow morning. She did want to over stay her welcome. Kagome's mother might think she was nuts or worse and Kagome might get a little nervous with an over protective future mother-in-law about. She sighed as she thought, _Why does life have to be felled with so much pain?_

"Yukitora?" Kagome's mother called look up at her.

"Is something the matter?" Yukitora asked.

"Your life is full of conflict isn't it." is wasn't a question she knew.

Yukitora gave a rare shocked expression before she nodded. "Life always has it's ups and downs, my Lady."

"That it does, but you struggle with many things do you not?" she asked.

"Yes," Yukitora replied before she leaped down from the tree she was perched on and landed graceful next to the human. "I struggle with being what I am and restraining from killing my own twin for daring to lay a hand on my son. Then there is the fact my father is dead and I want my mother dead for all her cruelty and treachery toward my brother, my son, and myself. Finally, there is my love life. I'm stuck between to men. One is sadistic, cruel, dark, brilliant, and not mention down right sexy, but the other is wild, fast, straight forward, loyal, beautiful, and kind to me. Oh and the fact that Sesshoumaru isn't ready to take the throne so I might have to take over things until he is ready." Yukitora turned from her disgusted with herself, "I'm sorry these are my burden not yours forgive me."

Yukitora was going to walk away, but she said, "It's no problem," Yukitora spun toward her as she smiled, "ever once in a while you need a friend to share your problems with."

"Or a sister," She commented.

"I would be happy to call you that," Kagome's mother said.

"So would I, miss H-"

"Call me Akia,"

Yukitora smiled, "Akia."

Kagome met Yukitora as she exist the school with her friends. Kagome was in the process of begging for her friend notes for a soon coming test, but Yukitora's presence interrupted that. "Hey, Kagome,"

"Oh Yukitora! Hey guys this is my friend, Yukitora. Yukitora this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." Kagome said as she introduced them to her.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Yukitora said as she gave a small bow of her head.

"Wow," Yuka said as she stared at her, "Your hair is amazing! Did you bleach it or is that a wig?"

"This Yukitora's hair is natural and so are my eyes." She replied.

"What about those markings?" Eri asked.

"Oh these? They are a symbol of my house. I am from a far away land and things are very different there." Yukitora explained vaguely.

"That's so cool," Ayumi said with an amazed expression.

"Thank you. So you all were discussing notes I believe?" Yukitora as she changed the subject.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said. "Can you guys please let me use your notes?"

"Only if you tell use who your dating." Yuka said firmly.

Kagome sighed defeated, "Fine,"

Yukitora suddenly giggled causing all four girls to look her way, "Kagome is dating my son, Inuyasha."

"But, you... you look so young! How old is this Inuyasha?" Eri asked.

"Well I'm twenty-eight so that would make him seventeen." she said with an easy smile as she lied about her age, but truthfully she was nineteen in a human standpoint. "I adopted him my years ago."

"Oh, that's why you're so young!" Ayumi said.

"Correct, recently I found out from my twin brother that Inuyasha is actually my youngest brother, but nevertheless I see him as my son. Life has a strange way of bring people together, don't you agree?"

"Total," Yuka agreed.

"So let's go Wac-Donalds and talk about this!" Eri said as she grabbed Yukitora and Kagome by the wrist and dragged them along.

Yukitora eyed her chicken nuggets and fries before she picked on up and took a bit. _Tasty,_ she thought as she took another. Then discovered as she watched another table as a man dip his chicken nuggets in barbeque sauce that the food was dip-able. Curious she copied the motions it was delicious!

"Alright Kagome spill it!" Eri commanded.

"What kind of guy are you seeing Kagome?" asked Ayumi.

"A stupid creep! He's rude and moody and selfish and down right ignorant! And he gets so jealous it just ridiculous!" Kagome said making Yukitora laugh.

"Well if he's jealous at least that's a sign he has feelings for you and wants you for himself." Ayumi commented.

"Still on the does he like me stage? Call me when you get further into the story line." Eri said.

"Maybe he's moody and jealous because he isn't sure about your feeling for him," Yuka suggested.

"If that where true I'd be thrilled, but the deal is he's still totally hung over his first girl friend and doesn't have the time of day for me." Kagome said.

"Sounds like the guy is really passionate and full of conflicting emotions." Ayumi said.

"You got that right! He nearly killed a guy for coming onto Yukitora and got jealous when I helped escaped!

"Kill him!" Eri said as she and Yuka said and slammed their hands into the table.

"That's way psycho!" Yuka added.

"She means figuratively, of course. That guy is my," she paused as she though if the modern word for what Kouga was to her, "boyfriend, after all." Yukitora finished before taking a sip of her drink. "In Inuyasha's defiance Kouga did practically kidnapped Kagome and me for me to help him against the bird gang. Inuyasha was pissed, but I ended up liking Kouga."

"A gang war?" Eri asked strangely excited.

"Yes, it was between to underground gangs. One is Kouga's wolf gang and the other was the evil bird gang. Inuyasha took most of them out and I took out there leader who tried to kill Kouga."

"Great now my friends think I'm into gang members!" Kagome yelled as she stood pissed.

"Inuyasha isn't a gang member!" Yukitora yelled back, "I was one when I was young. A legend! It's why they need me! Now shut up about it before to many people know about the underground gangs."

Kagome sat down and shut her mouth and Yukitora turned to the three girls waiting for there comments. "So you're an ex-gangster?" asked Yuka.

"Yes, but I don't allow my son to be one. When he came into my life I changed into for the better. I retired from my ways. I raised him as best I could and we never had to worry about money for I was from a very well off family and will be taking over it until my brother Sesshoumaru is ready to take control." she explain. Apparently Yukitora watched to many movies and TV last night. So she figured out about what gangs where and then what a boyfriend was along with other things.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Ayumi said.

"How did he end up in your life?" asked Yuka.

"His mother was murdered in front of him," Yukitora said sadly, "He was wondering alone when some sick individuals spotted him. I kicked their asses before they could hurt him and then took him home with me. It took only one night for him to steal this Yukitora's heart."

"Awe, he must have been a real sweet heart!" Ayumi said.

"Oh yes! He was the cutest think I ever saw!" Yukitora said with a smile.

That night Yukitora leaned against the well door frame staring heatedly at the well. _The is so many youkai bones here. It's infuriating!_ Her mind drifted to Kouga then Naraku. _I want to see them. Which one do I want though? Kouga or Naraku? Naraku hurt my son... how can I still want him after he did something like that? How sick can I get?! This Yukitora is attracted to a man that... damnit! What is wrong with me?! I need to get out of here!_

Yukitora detached herself from the door frame and walked back to Kagome's house, "Hey Kagome I have to get back. I have to check on Inuyasha and the others."

"Alright, see you soon." Kagome said as she left after Yukitora said her goodbyes to Akia, Sota, and Kagome's grandfather.

"What am I doing?" she said as she leaped out the well. "There is no way that I can see that guy!" _Naraku... why must you violate this Yukitora's mind?_ She thought as she summoned her youkai cloud and drifted into the air. She wanted to see him, but didn't know how. Yukitora drifted far away from the well her mind taking lead of her as she found a beautiful meadow next to a large spring and decided she's stop there.

Yukitora kicked off her boots and dipped them into the spring. She didn't want to be alone, but she could truly share her troubles with anyone. Yukitora desired Naraku more than almost anything, but she needed Kouga. _Why did everything have to be so... twisted? Why do I want two different men?_

"Yukitora?" a familiar voice whispered into the air.

She turned and who she was no other than, "Naraku..."

_Next time: Naraku and Yukitora steamy romance! *Wink, Wink!*_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha, but i hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 8**

Yukitora kicked off her boots and dipped her feet into the spring. She didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't truly share her troubles with anyone. Yukitora desired Naraku more than almost anything, but she needed Kouga. _Why did everything have to be so... twisted? Why do I want two different men?_

"Yukitora?" a familiar voice whispered into the air.

She turned and who she was no other than, "Naraku..."

"I'm honored you remembered my name," he said with his lush voice as his lips formed a sly grin. His dark curly hair was half up with his bangs wildly framing about his perfectly angled face. Naraku's crimson eyes where shadowed by his long black eyelashes that cast a small shadow upon his cheeks. He wore a rich purple silk kimono with gold and silver swirling designs about it, but she could tell from where she sat that he was rips underneath the layers of his clothing.

All of him sent flames to her core that she quickly masked it with her power as she turned away to stare into the woods that surrounded the meadow, "A man like you is hard to forget."

"Am I now?" he said as he chuckled.

Yukitora looked down at her clothes she had changed back into her kimono before she returned to her time. She hated being without her mikomiko though. It was part of her after all, but that wasn't what was on her mind. It was _him_, Naraku. "Please, like you haven't noticed. I'm sure you have many suitors lining up at you're door step for your affection. You being half demon or not."

"You knew?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I knew. I can smell it and even sense it. Not that this Yukitora cares what you are." she informed him as her eyes met his.

"Hmm..." he muttered.

"Come sit with me if you so desire," she said before she turned away again.

"Desire?" he questioned with a purr.

She turned back to him, "By the way you say 'desire' I presume there is something you want from me then."

"You presume correctly, but I'm not the only one who desires something here or should I say someone?" he mused as he arched a perfect eyebrow.

Yukitora laughed, "True, but what do you desire?"

"I desire many things," he began as he slipped off his sandals and joined her next to the spring, "like power and the human who's heart I possess wants Kikyo, but unlike him you are the one I want. I never wanted anyone before I met you." he told her as he stroke her cheek. "You have _plagued_ my mind since we've met."

"And you mine," she said looking into his lustful ruby colored eyes. _Oh man this bad. Don't kiss me, Naraku! Please I don't think I would be about to stop if you do!_ Her mind pleaded silently as her heart pounded in her ears.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her toward him then with the other hand he tangled his long slender fingers into her hair before his lips brushed her's. _Damnit... you bastard, _she thought as her logic slipped between her gently fingers.

Yukitora draped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Then the kiss become rougher as he forced his tongue through her lips, but she welcomed it as she reviled in the way he tasted. He tasted delectable and if she could speak as he devoured her lips she would say he was one hell of a kisser.

Suddenly she couldn't take it any longer. She shoved him onto his back as she straddled his hips while she lured over him. Her snow colored hair was tossed to one side as she looked upon him. Naraku's hair was fanned around him making him look like a dream of black, red, and purple. She wanted to kiss, taste, and lick every part of him. Her mind fogged with the heat emanating for him as he pulled her toward him and rolled her onto her back making her hair fan like his did not long ago.

"You are beautiful," he complemented before he kissed her roughly again as his hands rolled slowly down her frame as if trying to remember ever curve.

Her back arched as she pressed herself tightly against him before she reached for his obi and untied it. His kimono fell open before her revealing he wore no undergarments... at all. He was completely commando and that excited her. "Naraku," she moaned into his mouth as they kissed while his hardness pressed against her stomach igniting her her core all the more.

As he start to untie the laces his her armor the image of Kouga flashed in her mind. _What am I doing?_ She thought as logic and sanity come back to her. "We can't... not yet."

"Virgin?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she lied like that was her problem, but she was pissed that they had to stop, but this was not right. She couldn't have either until she chose between them. _Damn... I want him too _so_ not fair. _"I want to wait. I don't even know what this is yet." She said as she sat up and straighten her armor.

"I don't either," He replied as he stood. "You're right we shouldn't do this until we're both know."

"I agree," she said. "I must go... I can't stay." Yukitora stood and she stole one last kiss from Naraku.

Naraku took her hand in his and kissed it as she whispered, "Farewell, my princess."

She couldn't stay no matter how much she wanted to. Her feels for Kouga and him conflicted within her like a storm. It was consuming her. Devouring her soul or that was how it felt.

"Damn me and my morals. I couldn't just say 'Screw it!' and go for it?," Yukitora said once out of range of his hearing as she touched her lips. "I'm sorry Naraku, but I don't know who I want yet." She knew somehow this was going to be a long week. She had not idea how right she was either.

She landed near Keade's village and decided it would be a good idea to wash away Naraku's scent from her body. She could still taste him on her tongue and she regrettable had to do away with it. So she unlaced her armor and tossed it to the ground. Then came her mikomiko with her kimono followed by her pants. Lastly was her panties and bra that were a gift from Kagome. She had to admit that the future undergarments were far more comfortable and next time she was there she would defiantly by enough of them to last five-hundred years along with sleep wear Kagome called lingerie, which also add something Kagome called 'sex appeal for the opposite sex'.

Yukitora sigh as the cold wind touched her skin. She wished Naraku was there as she stepped into the icy pool. The thought of him naked taking a bath with her flamed her core then she thought of Kouga naked and wander what it would be like to bath together, that ignited her core even more. _Damn them both! Why must they torture me this way? No why do I torture myself?_

She dunked her head under the water shook her head roughly under the water. Yukitora opened her eyes under the water and watched as the small water creatures swam around her. They had such simple lives and she envied that. She wished things where simpler and she didn't have to worry that her would find out she had the hots for the enemy and it maybe more than a desire. She knew that Kouga wasn't a desire he was more of a need than anything or that's what she thought.

She lifted her head out of the water and took a breath allowing the air to fill her lungs._ Kouga... how are you doing right now? Is everything okay over there? _She suddenly had a bad feeling so bad in fact her heart felt like a weight was smashing down.

Using her speed she quickly leaped out the water and dressed herself. She tied her wet hair in a high ponytail much like her father before her after all out of the three of his children she was the most like her father. She had his power, boldness, his unwavering heart, wrath, kindness, and she was irrational like just him even though she tried not to be.

Yukitora summoned her youkai light ball and floated quickly away. She headed straight for the mountains to Kouga's Tribe. She landed gracefully on her feet as she landed next to the cave. "It's Princess Yukitora!" called Ginta before he waved to her.

"Hey sis how you been?" asked Hakkaku as he reached her.

"Ginta, Hakkaku! I'm doing alright. Where's Kouga?" she asked.

"Well... he isn't here," Ginta said.

"There are wolf members that when after a jewel shard and one come back telling us that the rest would be slaughtered if he didn't hurry!" Hakkaku explained.

"Where did he go?" Yukitora demanded.

"There is a castle Northeast of here follow Kouga's scent," Ginta directed her.

Yukitora nodded before she bolted into the direction of Kouga's scent. The scenery flashed by in a blur as she zoomed down the path Kouga had taken and soon she caught up with him, "Kouga!" she called.

"Yukitora," he said as he turned.

"Hey what's going on? I got a bad feeling and came to check up on you." she said as she ran by his side.

"Members of my wolf pack went with members of the northern tribe to go after jewel shards. I'm on my way to save them." he said as worry crossed his face.

Yukitora instinctively took his hand and held it tight, "I'm coming with you. Don't worry we'll save them." she said comforting him as she gently stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Thank you," he said was he mentally smiled. He knew he had chosen the right girl to be his mate. She wasn't only beautiful, but she was carrying and kind to all as long as they never crossed her.

"Anything for you," Yukitora as they raced for the castle.

When they arrive Yukitora smelled the blood before she ever saw the bodies. She gasped as she saw many of the wolves she had befriended lying dead in many pieces. Then what she saw in the middle of all the horror was Inuyasha covered in a ocean of blood. Her baby boy was covered in the body of innocent. She smelled the air there where places that had no trace of blood to the eye, but the smell was drenched in blood. That was one flag that something else was a foot and the second was the smell of blood itself. It was hours old and she knew Inuyasha would of washed the blood from him long ago. _What the hell was going on?!_

"INUYASHA!" Kouga yelled.

"No Kouga it wasn't my son! Smell the air the blood it's to old to have been him!" Yukitora pleaded before she leaped from the edge of the wall and landed next to Inuyasha as she called out. "Whoever is in that building come out or I said bring the very fires of hell to it! This Yukitora Hime of the West doesn't bluffs." She took the small silver bar from her kimono and whispered, "Inukain awaken and serve your master." Suddenly it sprouted into a long sliver staff. Two leaping Inuyoukai stood back to back with a giant bright blue tear shaped diamond in between them with a silver blade above it. She smiled as she slammed the bottom of her staff into the ground, "You have slaughter innocents! Mukluk, Yuri, Akio, Akia, and Yugo where my friends and you killed them! I will witness this Yukitora's wrath!"

She waited and there was no answer, "No answer? Very well! Zol lo du zan kazee so nota (coat thy enemy in flames of hell)! Mul san dos lo unliso so canso lo nu trama (may thee fell thy suffering of those thee had slain)!" Fire burst from the diamond in her staff and head straight for the building in front of her. It blasted into the building smashing into the building. Then everyone could see the shape of the flames it was a giant fifty foot tall flaming dog. It's claws smashed into the building until it collapsed.

A woman sitting on a feather flew from the wreckage as she neared Yukitora the feather disappeared and she landed gracefully next before her. The flame dog creature wrapped protectively around it's master as it growled at the stranger, "Come any closer to my mistress and you shall be burned by my flames!"

"Who are you?" Yukitora demanded. "Why do you smell so much like Naraku?"

"I am Kagura. I am the Wind Sorceress sent here by Naraku." she answered. "My job here was to make Inuyasha and Kouga fight until Kouga had fallen. Then do with the rest as I pleased. Naraku never said you would be here. Matter of fact you're suppose to be with him now."

Yukitora blinked, _This was all to kill Kouga? Naraku knows he's my intended I presume. That jealous bastard! To think I almost slept with him! Thank the gods I didn't! _

Yukitora growled, "You-"

She was suddenly cut off by a scream of pain followed by a thud. "Kouga!" Kagome called as she rushed of to Kouga who had fallen from the wall.

"Tell you're master he is an imbecile and next time I see him he will face my wraith. He will pay for this treachery against me and against my intended. Also he has little chance of that sort of meting with me ever again! I only spare you now so you may relay my message. Now Go before I change my mind."

"My lady," She bowed, "May I speak before I leave?"

Yukitora glared at her, "Do so quickly,"

"Naraku now desires you above all things. Apparently you've taken all his attention. I'd take that to my advantage if I were you." she suggested before she tossed a small feather into the air and drifted away.

"Kouga," Yukitora whispered as she approached him and her Flaming dog. His right arm had turned a sickly purple and the scar from the attack of those Bird of Paradise earlier that week.

"There is a fake jewel shard in his arm I can't touch it. There is a barrier it around it." Kagome explained.

"Doesn't your arrow break throw barriers?" Shippo asked.

"He's right," Yukitora said. "Use the arrow to break the barrier."

"Okay I'll try," Kagome said as took an arrow from her quiver. "Hold his arm I don't want to miss."

"I got him," Yukitora said as she took hold of his shoulder and wrist. "Go for it."

Kagome nodded as she focused her eyes on his arm. She lowered the arrow toward his arm and when it hit it's mark the fake jewel shard lifted from his arm and shattered into dust. Kouga lost consciousness then. "Come on guys," Inuyasha said, "Flea bag is going to want be along."

"You all do as Inuyasha says," Yukitora agreed, "but I'm staying. His injure has left his body weak. I can't allow him to go home alone. That will go against my honor."

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted before they left them along. Once she knew she was completely along she sat next to Kouga and rested her head upon his just as she cried. "I'm sorry, Kouga. I should of never left you're side." she whispered in her cries to the unaware wolf youkai.

_Okay guys you just got a glimpse of her power! Just what can she all do? Lol your going to have to wait for that! Well not sure when i'll reveal all her powers i was think chaper 10 but might do so earlier! See you next time! :D _


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Inuyasha if i did it would have a better ending!**

**Chapter 9**

Kouga felt... well like a four hundred pound whore had sat on him. His whole body was sore and he felt weak. Then he remembered what happened. His tribe members had been killed and he remember Yukitora had stopped him from attacking the wrong person, namely her son the mutt-face Inuyasha. Speaking of Yukitora...

Yukitora was still crying when Kouga finally woke up, but he yet to open his eyes. She didn't noticed that his heart rate had changed as he woke or that his hand was twitching slightly. Yukitora didn't notice anything as she repeated her apology. Not until he firmly wrapped his muscular arms around her small waste, making her gasp in surprise.

"K-Kouga! You're awake! I was so worried!" she said as she looked into his soft blue eyes.

"Ha! It'd take a lot more than that to take me out, Yukitora." He said cockily to comfort her before he reached for her cheek and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "There is no need to cry. I'm alright. You don't need to worry."

"Yes I do," she corrected, "This is all my fault. Naraku discovered I had feelings for you and did _all_ this just so he could kill you! They all died because of me and Naraku's lust. I hate him! Those men where my friends and he killed them. Then he tried to kill you, my intended! That coward has no honor!" she said as her tears turned into anger.

"Yukitora calm down. We _will_ get him. You can be sure of that," Kouga insured her then he realized. "Is he the one who was stopping you from being with me?"

Yukitora looked away before she nodded. She felt ashamed for feeling anything for a man who would stoop so low as to cheat his was to have her, but no matter what she did she still wanted him. Yukitora hated and wanted him all at the same time. _So this was lust all along? But it was so strong... maddening! _

Lust could turn to love... or turn to a shameful sin of the flesh...

Naraku paced in his mansion frustrated with himself. All he had to do was distract Yukitora from Inuyasha and her companions. Then he could of made Inuyasha do his dirty work for him in getting rid of Kouga. That pathetic wolf was no more than a pest, who was stealing what was his from him. Yukitora would be his. He knew that much, but he could bring himself into forcing her to be with him.

Can you just imagine _the_ Naraku couldn't force the one he wanted more than anything in the world to be with him? "Naraku you have true fallen low," he said aloud to himself.

Naraku could still feel her lips on his even now and he scent lingered on his rich robes. She tasted of honey and smelled of jasmine and lavender. He came so close to having her, yet now he was even farther from her than ever before.

So it was foolish of him to try and kill Kouga. She would of wanted Naraku most in the end, but first he had to salvage what he had done, but how? How was he going to make this up to her?

Yukitora had taken Kouga far from the castle and made camp in a cave for the two of them. She refused to return him to his Tribe until Kouga had regained his strength. Yukitora knew in the state Kouga was in now that he would be challenged and maybe even killed if he accepted the challenge. Kouga knew she was right and agreed to let her take care of him until he had recovered. Kouga agree quite easily to tell the truth. Oh yes Kouga was going to enjoy recovery with his mate-to-be at his side.

"Tomorrow we'll be going to my home," she informed him as she lite there campfire with her magic. "I do hope you enjoy it there. It was my father's home before mine. He gave me the palace before he died. It's all I have left of him unless I find Sounga."

"What's Sounga?" Kouga asked.

"It was my father's sword. It was created long before his time. Many wars where fought for Sounga and many innocents died as both demons and humans tried to gain the sword. My father was the one who put an end to that. He took the sword and mastered it." Yukitora explained, "The biggest problem wasn't the wars... it was the sword itself. Inside the sword contains one of the most powerful demons to ever walk in this world. It's soul is in the sword along with it's will. Very few can master the will of that sword."

"Have you?" he asked.

"Yes... my father was reluctant in letting me hold the sword. The creature that dwells in the blade is evil and cruel, but it was too weak to consume me." Yukitora said as she shuttered at the memory.

Kouga nodded as he thought, _To make Yukitora shutter like that must have been horrible._

"You say here I'll get food." Yukitora said before

"Alright, I'll be here," Kouga replied before she left.

Once she was out of Kouga's hearing radius Yukitora grasped her knees as she panted heavily. She was in shock over what Naraku had done and it had finally hit her, when only hours before she was on the verge of giving herself to him and he to her. The knowledge of that hit her like a brick wall to the face. _Oh Gods! Why did it have to come to this? Why did he betray me? Was Naraku afraid of loosing me to Kouga or was he just a coward?_

But no matter what she thought her conclusion came out the same. Naraku had feelings of her and was willing to end lives for her even if the feel he had was just lust. She wanted to, no she needed to ask him why, why he would stoop so low... why he would betray her. She knew she wouldn't get her answers now and that she would have to wait patiently, but for how long?

Yukitora shook her head violently before she stood taking a deep breath of air with her. She could smell the leaves as the fell from the trees, the rabbits that sheltered themselves under ground, the deer that raced from her, and Kouga who lingered in the cave. Then she heard the deer as well as she smelled them. They galloped as fast as they could from her, but no creature could out do her speed.

Her eyes flipped open and narrowed with her focus. She quickly decided that she would take her true form as she hunted them, but she took a smaller size, the size of a fully grown horse to be exact. She looked more like her brother in this form but even more so her father. Just like her father her fur danced around like clouds in a beautiful design. The markings on her face become jagged like her fathers and her ears where shorter than Sesshoumaru's just like her father. She felt free though she was smaller that usual and not to mention she looked cuter, but she didn't mind it much for she had hunting to do.

She sprinted forward with her claws digging into the dirt with every step. She smelled the air as she sensed the direction of the deers. Her mouth watered slightly as she thought of ripping into them and feasting to her hearts content, but Kouga came first, not her. Yukitora quicken her pace as she flanked the large ten pointed male and we she was close enough to it's neck she bit down on it. She swung her in the opposite direction of the deer breaking the deer's neck with a snap.

She dropped the deer and smiled proudly at her kill before she let out a howl of victory. She hadn't felt this free in a long time, but she didn't feel whole. No Inuyoukai was until they hunted with their soul mate as they took their first kill with them. She longed to feel that wholeness, but she knew not how long that would be.

Yukitora sighed before she bit down one the deers neck and threw it over her shoulder. Then she made her way back to the camp, but she stopped right outside of it as she spotted Kouga leaning against a bowlder just outside the cave. His eyes were trained on her as she turned it her humanoid form. She stood before him her eyes trained on him just like Kouga's on her. _Why is he looking at me like that? Is their mud or something on my face? Did he hear me when I was panting from the shock?_ Her mind continued to ramble as Kouga detached himself from the wall.

Kouga looked like a predator as she strolled toward her. His muscles tensed as he came nearer and nearer until he was upon her. His eyes never leaving her's as he stood a good foot taller then her. Yukitora was tall but he was even more so. Then she noticed his armor was gone. His abs were exposed and his skin and hair was damp. He looked as if had just bathed and as the beads of water fell down his rock hard chest her eyes darkened with her want of him. She masked the heat inside that he had caused. _What is he doing?_ She asked herself.

In a flash her thoughts were answered as his lips crashed down on her's. His hand tangled into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Then suddenly she was against a tree with her long legs wrapped around his hips. _Gods, he is so wild!_ She thought with mind hardly able to think. His smell intoxicating and he kissed her with a passion that Naraku didn't even possess for unlike Naraku Kouga had a heart. Not that Naraku didn't have a heart beat in his chest she had heart it, but she bet it didn't get much use except for push the blood through his veins.

Yukitora pushed them both to the ground into a pile of nice crunchy leaves. She pinned him there as she looked into his perfect blue eyes. She wanted him so she lifted the mask she held over her core letting him now she was hot for him. Yukitora kissed him as wildly as he had done her and she smiled. _This is what love is then?_ She asked herself making her mentally gasped at the realization. She loved Kouga? When did that happen? In the wolf den? At the castle? When she first saw him? _Oh by the seven hells this is confusing, but damn it I'm going to enjoy this!_

He rolled her over as he towered over her, "Yukitora," he whispered before kissing her again. _Is this really happening?_ He thought as he slipped his tongue through her lips and it dance with her's as they explored each other's mouths. She tasted divine and he wanted more.

Her own thoughts mirror his as she nibbled on his lower lip. She had kiss many others and Naraku, but he was something else all together. Naraku was a damn good kisser, but Kouga hit that out of the park. He had his own category when it came to intimacy and Yukitora reviled in it's splendider. Kouga reached for her laces of her armor and she didn't stop him. She was too lost in the heat of his kiss to even notice.

Her armor was tossed to one side after he had unlaced it. Yukitora wrapped her mikomiko around the without releasing his lips. She wanted him, no she needed him. Could she live without this man? No she couldn't. Could he be her soul mate? Very likely.

Kouga rubbed his long fingered hands down her body making the heat of her core increase. His mouth left her's as he went for her neck. She moaned as he kissed her neck. His hands wrapped around her waste was he pressed her hard against him.

She couldn't do this without telling him how she felt. "Kouga," she whispered as she pulled him up to face her, "I-"

She was interrupted by his words, "Yukitora, I love you." he said with his husky voice.

"And I you," she said on the verge of crying. She was so happy and she was a little drunk with all the kissing and touch he'd been doing.

Kouga smiled as he kissed her again and his passion increased as much a his roughness. They wanted nothing more than to be one. Yukitora was a virgin sure. She had refused ever suitor she ever had, but Kouga she would never refuse. His hands reached for obi and swiftly untied to reveal a most interesting set of undergarments Kouga had ever seen. They where very enticing lace and all. "It's called a bra," Yukitora informed him and as he reached to touch it a voice filled the air.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Sesshoumaru said with his mask completely gone with his rage in full. He never resorted with cussing allowed be this was just one of those times.

"This Yukitora having a good time," She answered sarcasticly.

He growled in response as his eyes bleed red. _This fool is touch my sister. He must be punished._

"Don't even think about it, little brother. He is mine. You will not harm him." Yukitora said as straighten her clothes before she stood between them. Her eyes turned red before she introduced him, "His name is Kouga, Prince of the East and my intended. I won't let you harm him."

"Intended?!" Sesshoumaru demanded in a growl.

"Yes, he is,"

"He is a wolf sister! We don't mix well with wolves!" Sesshoumaru in formed her.

"Well apparently I do for he's my soul mate." Yukitora said, "Now _calm_ down before you get a wrinkle in that pretty face of yours!" She took hold of his shoulders before she drew him close and hugged him as she sat on the ground with his head on her shoulder. Yukitora ran her hand down his long silver hair comforting him like she always did when he was upset. Then she sang a gentle tone that Sesshoumaru hadn't heard since he was small.

"_Little bird soar as far as the winds will carry you_

_It doesn't matter where you go or how far you fly_

_I with always be by your side_

_So there's no reason to worry my dear_

_Little bird soar in the freedom of life_

_I will always guide you through troubled times_

_You have no need of worries little one_

_I'll take care of everything and you can soar_

_Little bird hear my voice and this simple tune _

_Know it is sung only for you_

_Little bird I'm with you always_

_I will show you the way to soar_

_Little bird, little bird _

_I will show you the way to soar."_

Yukitora held him tightly when she finished. She hadn't held him like this in over four hundred years. Not since their mother's first lesson. She remember how hard he had cried in her arms and how badly his small body was injured. Rage filled her for the first time in her life and she wanted her mother dead. Her father was angry as well, but he wouldn't allow Yukitora to take revenge. So all she could do was hold her brother as his emotions started to fade away.

That same rage filled her now. She hated there mother with every fiber of her being. She'll have her revenge as soon as Kouga was settled at her palace. "Sesshoumaru, I can't control who I fall in love with, but you," she used a clawed finger to lifted his eyes to met her soft gold eyes, "will always be my little brother. I won't let any harm come you and I won't allow mother to live any longer."

Sesshoumaru blinked as she spoke with the softest expression on her face. She truly loved her brother and she hated that he had trouble expressing himself and it was because of their mother's cruelties. He could smell her anger because of that and it was the same at the first time he was taught by their mother. He knew their mother will have a slow death compared to what she planned years ago.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a small girl called as she ran toward them as she burst out the bushes with a small green imp and Ah and Uh not far behind her.

"Well hello little one," Yukitora said as smiled gently at her, "what might you're name be?"

The little girl blinked in surprise as she met Yukitora as she held her Lord, "My name is Rin,"

"Cute name, little Rin. I am Yukitora. Sesshoumaru's elder sister, but you can call me sister if you so choose." Yukitora said. _So this is my brother's soul mate? I'm surprised I thought she'd be a demon not a human. She will grow to be a beauty beyond compare I can tell._

"Big sis?" Rin asked as she cocked her head in a cute manner at Yukitora.

"Yes, little one." Yukitora said.

"Why are you holding Lord Sesshoumaru like that? Is he hurt?" Rin said as she neared them unsure how she should react to this.

"No," Yukitora said, "I'm just holding my little brother. He needs a good hug every know and then," This made Sesshoumaru roll his eyes at her.

"This Sesshoumaru does-" she interrupted him by covering his mouth with her hand and told him to shush.

"Really?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Oh, yes," she answered with a giggle.

"Can I have a hug too?" Rin inquired.

"Of course little sister come. You may have all the hugs you wish from this Yukitora." she informed Rin as she loosened her hand from Sesshoumaru's mouth before she used it to hold Rin her arm and her brother in the other. "You two are so adorable," she commented before she smiled.

Then she looked at Kouga her mate-to-be. He was beaming at her. She could guess that he was thinking about. That being she'd make a great mother when they had pups and she could hardly wait for Inuyasha to become a big brother to her pups. It would bring him and her much joy.

She heard a growl from Sesshoumaru, making her giggle, "Well you are cute to me, Sesshoumaru. You are my brother after all."

He growled again before he coldly said, "This Sesshoumaru is NOT cute."

"You saying that just made you look so cute." she said unable to contain her laughter.

He rolled his eyes giving up. He didn't know why but he enjoyed it when she held him. He made him safe and comfortable. Maybe it was because she was the one who comforted him as a child and she took many beating for him that was from their sadistic mother as she held him protectively in her arms. One time she had burned off their mother's eye brows _by accident_ when she was protecting Sesshoumaru from her. He could still remember his mother's screams as she ran away with her clothes a flame.

"Why did you come here little brother? Where you just visiting?" she asked.

"No, I need to talk with you." he said.

"Then let's talk at my palace tomorrow. You had a long journey, brother. You should rest." She said gently as she released him from her embrace while she still held Rin in her other arm.

"This Sesshoumaru has no need of rest." He said stubbornly.

Yukitora nearly smack him for saying that, "Do not lie to me. This Yukitora can see your wariness as if it was written on your face."

Sesshoumaru sighed he could never hide anything from her. Yukitora could tell what he was feeling even if he did his best to hid it. No one else had accomplished this only her, but Rin was beginning to do the same as Yukitora. Rin even tried to comfort him once when he was upset, utterly surprising him. Damn he couldn't resist her large brown eyes and they soothed him unlike anyone else could. _If Rin stays with me any longer she might be able to do as well as my sister._ He said with hope his mental voice, _Wait! Why am I hoping she'd be able to do that? Gods what the hell is wrong with me?_

Yukitora mentally smiled as she saw the conflict in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She knew the girl was melting her way to his heart and she knew why, unlike her completely confused brother. This girl will be his mate and she will be the one to teach him how to feel. This was something Yukitora couldn't do. Only the one he will fall for could do so. Then Yukitora would be the one to give Rin the life span of a demon or make her one if Rin so choose.

Yukitora sighed as spoke, "You have conflict in your eyes, brother. What's the matter?"

"Hn," he replied.

She gently bumped her head against her brothers, "What did I say about keeping things from me? But nevertheless I know what's on your mind," she said letting her eyes drift to Rin for a moment.

Damnit! Does she have to read me like a book all the freaking time? Sesshoumaru demanded in his mind. "What about it?" he said passively.

"We'll take about once we can speak of it in private at my palace." Yukitora said. "We'll also be able to speak of the matters you with to as well. Now I'll make dinner and you all my relax. Sesshoumaru once I you eat I expect you to take a bath then get some rest or I'll make you." She warned with a firm and loving smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was not looking forward to the conversation they where going to have tomorrow at all.

_Next Time: Yukitora and her little gang are going to her palace! And someone is going to die... guess who lol! _


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha, but enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Yukitora was the first to wake with a start. She was panting hard and her blood boiling from a night mare she was trapped it. Naraku had kidnapped her son, Kouga, and somehow he little brother Sesshoumaru. Yukitora was forced to watch as her loved ones where tortured to death by the man she lusted for.

"Oh gods!" she whispers so low no one would hear her as her hands covered her sweat drenched face. Then her eyes scanned the room between her slender fingers. Everyone was in there place. Sesshoumaru rested farthest from the wolf demon who slept next to her. Rin slept between Sesshoumaru and the dying fire. The imp Jaken slept closest to the exit with Ah and Uh at his back.

Yukitora sighed as she stood making sure not to make a sound. She quickly made her was out of the cave and head straight for the spring not far away. She quick striped her clothes from her body except for her bra and panties in a rough fashion before she dived into the cool water. She scrubbed the sweat from her hair and then the rest of her body. Her blood was still boiling from her nightmare. It was true Naraku wanted her family and her intended dead along with her naked in his bed. She loathed herself for desiring Naraku. He was the worse man to desire and she knew it, but the feeling still lingered.

"Damnit all to hell!" she shouted frustrated with herself. She quickly dunked her head under water and shook it violently. She wanted to kill something and she knew who to take her frustration out on. Her mother, who she wanted dead anyway. She was the one she was going to kill slowly as possible. She wanted to hear her scream from her agony. Yes she was going to pay for hurting Sesshoumaru and she bet her mother was the one who made Sesshoumaru not take in her son Inuyasha. She was also sure her mother convinced Sesshoumaru that it was Inuyasha's and Izioyai's fault for their father's death.

"I'm going to kill that pigfaced whore!" she yelled under the water. _But she will know of my intend before her end. _Yukitora smirked as she lifted her head from the water. Her mother was going to be pissed and that made Yukitora _oh so_ happy!

She allowed herself to relax in the spring and swim around. She need to put a mask over the vicious smile that graced her lips. She was excited that she was finally was going to put a dagger through that whore's face.

"So how long do you plan to stay there?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Forever," she answered sarcasticly.

He growled at her.

Yukitora just laughed, "Oh lighten up. Your not with your enemy. You are with your sister."

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't 'lighten up,'" he said coldly.

"Oh but you will," she grinned knowingly.

Sesshoumaru glared at her as he demanded, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Can't tell you," she told him, "Father wouldn't want me to tell you. This is something you have to find out for yourself. I can not ruin the surprise, you know? Though I wish I could seems mother's 'training' did more to you then I ever thought possible. Otherwise you'd know exactly what I speak of."

"You speak in riddles," Sesshoumaru growled confused.

"Then figure them out," she said as she looked away from Sesshoumaru to look at her claws.

"Hn," he said annoyed and turned around to leave only to be grabbed by the shoulder and fall in the water by a giggling Yukitora.

She quickly swam away from his grasp as reached the surface smiling. Sesshoumaru soon reached the surface as well glare at her like she was a dead woman, but a smile crossed very slightly across his face. "You should of seen your face!" she said laughing.

"Oh, I should of?" he said before he dunked her under water. When she reach above the water he added, "You _should_ see yours!"

"Oh my did you just joke? This must be the end of the world!" Yukitora said giggling.

"Well don't tell anyone that. I have a reputation to uphold." he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah don't I know it," she exclaimed then she hugged him adding, "my precious Ice Prince!"

"Whatever Snow Princess!" He said with amusement in his eyes.

Yukitora laughed at the use of her commonly know name. _We are called the winter twins because he and I where born during a winter blizzard. Also they are call us the Snow Princess and the Ice Prince for the same reason. It was never because Sesshoumaru was cold_. She found herself wondering if Sesshoumaru remembered that.

"What are those?" Sesshoumaru seeing what she was wearing.

"This is called bra and panties," she said pointing to them. "These are undergarments from the future in Kagome's time."

"The miko if from the future?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she is. I've been there. It was fascinating. Perhaps next time we go to the future you could come with us. I'd love to show the city which reminds me!" She quickly swam to near her clothes and dried her hands on her sleeve before removing a small black object and held a button down turning on a Android. Yukitora sat on the bank of the spring as she waited for her phone to load up.

"What magic is that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he neared her. His clothes soaked.

"Don't touch it with water. It'll go out. This is an Android. These are what people in the future us to talk over vast distances while speaking normally." she explained. "Kagome taught me how to use it and I took pictures with it. See? This is Tokyo. Where Kagome is from." She said as she flipped the to the next photo while she took her time explaining every little thing to him.

Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded by the technology in Yukitora's hand and once she was done explaining she turned it off and put it away. Then she quickly dressed herself before she asked. "A lot to take in isn't it?"

He just nodded.

"I thought so to of course, but once you see and feel everything for yourself it would be easier to understand. Now we should be on our way. I have many pressing matters to deal with and a man named Naraku needs his head on a spike."

"You know Naraku?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes," was all she said before she turned to the cave and left.

"What is she hiding?" Sesshoumaru asked himself to low for anyone to hear but himself.

Yukitora just couldn't bring herself to tell her brother than she desire Naraku even after all he had done. She was ashamed of herself. She was before he kill Kouga's comrades, but now she was even more ashamed for having these feelings at all. Yukitora didn't want anyone else to know how she felt.

She gently woke her companions and once all of them were up and ready. Yukitora took Kouga by the waist, formed a youkai cloud, and flew into the air with Sesshoumaru and the others not far behind. She couldn't bare to look at her brother right now because she never kept a secret from him in her life, but now she was and she was sure he would try to find out.

"That is my home," She said gesturing her hand toward her large palace. It looked like a traditional Japanese mansion but it was much larger. It expanded over two football fields with a large sand garden alone with three even larger Japanese gardens with a small creek running through it under a small bridge. On both sides of the entrance to her palace laid two small ponds with koi fish swimming around them of all colors along with two koi demon who tended to her ponds.

Her guards bowed as she entered her palace with Sesshoumaru next to her on one side and Kouga on the other. "You haven't really changed anything in this place have you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No," she announced. "I don't remember that being here though." Yukitora gestured to a painting in the main hall. Within the painting held her father holding a human woman and she instantly recognized who she was. It was Izioyai with her cheeks slightly pink as her father held her with his hand laying lovingly upon her stomach that was plumb with Inuyasha. It front of them sat Sesshoumaru with Yukitora hugging him with a huge smile on her face while her brother looked annoyed.

Yukitora was in love with the painting the moment she saw it. "I love it," she whispered aloud.

"Who is the woman and that guy?" Kouga asked.

"That is Inuyasha's mother Izioyai and the man is my father." she said softly, "Father hasn't looked that happy since the day Sesshoumaru and I were born." Yukitora placed her hand on the large life size painting against her fathers face wishing things had turned out differently. "I wish he was here with Izioyai. Inuyasha wouldn't of suffered so much and if," he head dropped with shame, "I had been here I would of saved him and he wouldn't of died. It's all my fault."

Sesshoumaru stared at his sister as she blamed herself for her father's untimely death and for the first time he comforted someone. He quickly yanked his sister from the painting her held her tightly against him, "It isn't your fault. It never was," he whispered in her ear as she finally let herself cry.

"Yes it is," she said through her sobs.

Suddenly Yukitora reminded him of when their father had died and their mother crying about it with fake tears saying it was all Inuyasha's and his mother's fault that he was dead. Sesshoumaru knew it was a lie but he himself was too upset over it to even think straight. He didn't show it though and he found it easier to blame Inuyasha for his death rather than blame himself. Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't of died if he had swallowed his pride and when with his father that night. _"Do you have someone to protect?"_ His father's words played in his mind again. Sesshoumaru found himself tightening his grip on his sister as he said, "It's no you fault sister. The only one at fault is Ryukotsusei, who fought our father."

She nodded in his arms as she held him back. She never broke down like this before. She was always the strong one and never the crier. She felt weak, but she didn't care this was her brother. So Yukitora let it out.

_She still blames herself,_ Sesshoumaru thought. _Could having such power cause one this much pain? She is the most powerful Inuyoukai in the world and yet she hates have those powers. Yukitora..._

"Don't," Yukitora whispered, "be like me. Don't let your power rule you like they did me for years. Don't ignore your feelings brother."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, "I'm not," he said holding her closer.

"I know it's hard for you. I've seen it, but you can always count on me," she said as she pulled back to look at him. Her tears finally subsiding and she smiled gently at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bared a softness as he looked upon his sister. She was the only one besides Rin to see that. His face remain emotionless, but his eyes did not. Seeing the look in his eye Yukitora became happy in the knowledge that Sesshoumaru still had his heart that was buried under their mother's sadistic lessons.

Now was not a time for tears. "I'm alright now," she told him as she unlaced her arm form her brother.

He nodded before releasing her.

"Now lets get everyone settled in. So we can get back to business." She said pick up Rin, "Now come I'll show you to your rooms."

She turned from them and walled down the hall. Once she made her was near her room she stopped. "This is my room and this one next to mine is meant for my mate so Kouga you'll be taking this one," she said opening the door to a very large room. "The door on the right is to my room and the one next to it leads to our private hot spring. Their are kimonos in the closet and on the left leads to your private garden. Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"That I will," he said entering the room.

"Servants should arrive soon to assist you in anyway you wish. I'll see you at dinner tonight." she said with a smiled before she took leave of him. "Now this room is yours, Sesshoumaru," she said pointing to the one across from her own room. "It always was," she commented.

He nodded but stayed by her side.

"I'm putting you Rin in the heir's room next to Sesshoumaru's, it has toys and things for you to play with. Jaken since you are a guest as well you will have the room meant for royal servant's room last door on the left. It's very large for a servant's room I assure you. Now Sesshoumaru and I have things to discuss. So Jaken please watch over Rin until I send a nanny to take her from you."

"Aima?" Sesshoumaru guessed.

"Yes she still here. Remember she was our nanny along time ago and our father's mother. Grandmother will most likely want to talk to us later." She informed Sesshoumaru before she set down Rin saying, "You can call her Nana. She's going to adore you, little sister."

"Really?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yes, I see you at dinner as well." She told her before she took her leave with Sesshoumaru not far behind as they made there way to her study. They come across a servant and she told him, "I need servants sent to my intended's room and inform my grandmother I'd like her to take care of a young Rin. I've placed her in my heir's room. Please do this as soon as possible."

"Right away, Lady Yukitora."

"Thank you," she said taking her leave of the servant.

"You give your servants much respect," Sesshoumaru said as they entered her study.

"Of course, I've known most of them since I was a child, but I don't think your interested in my respect givings very much. So what is it you'd like to talk about little brother," she asked as she sat on her desk.

Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle, "I'd like you to assist me in ruling the Western lands."

Yukitora shot up an eyebrow as him in surprise, "Has it gotten to much for you?"

"Hn,"

Yukitora giggled, "I was only kidding. What services do you require of me, brother?"

"I need to check in from time to time to help me with the paper work among other things. We are both hunting Naraku so we are busy."

"That's why you need my help so the work wouldn't pile on to high." she stated deep in thought. "Father would of approved of us both ruling. We were meant to rule together after all."

He nodded at her.

"Tell me brother what do you really think of Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Why is he in this conversation?" he demanded.

"I want to know," She informed him. "I do spend a lot of time with him. So unlike you I know is true character."

"I think he is a imbecile that has no right to be of our blood line. He is a disgrace." Sesshoumaru said.

"You right he is thick, but he is no a disgrace. He is a lot like father in his younger years. Brash, stubborn, and thick headed, but his heart is like father's or have you forgotten what our father was like?" she asked him.

"I haven't, but he _is_ a half breed." he said.

"He's our brother still." she whispered. "Even if you acknowledge him or not."

"He betrayed mot-"

"To be with is soul mate," she said interrupting Sesshoumaru, "and our pigfaced whore mother never deserved to have father in the first place. Their marriage was arranged after all."

Sesshoumaru looked away. _Damn does she always have to right?!_

"I want him recognized as one of us, brother. I hate seeing him not belonging anywhere." she said. "I'm bring him here as soon as I deal with mother. I want the two of you to talk this through."

Sesshoumaru stared at the ceiling deep in thought. _I don't hate him or the fact he's a half-breed. Maybe I hate the fact that Father gave his life for him. Yes I blame Father for dying. What should I do? _"Fine, bring him here and we shall speak."

Yukitora nodded then smiled, "Is there anything more you'd like to discuss before I leave?"

"Rin?" he said plainly.

"Oh yes, Rin," Yukitora said. "Keep her close. Don't let anything happen to her. She will become very important in days to come and I know you care for her so I won't allow you to lose her due to her aging. I'll make her age like us or make her an inuyoukai like us if she wants to be though I doubt she'd say no."

"You can make me one of you?" Rin asked as she held the hand of a beautiful middle inuyoukai age woman.

"Grandmother! Rin! How long where the two of you standing there?" Yukitora asked.

"Long enough, my dears." Aima answered.

"You can make me an inuyoukai like my lord?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I can," Yukitora said, "but that is your choice no one else's."

"Can you make me one now?"

"Yes, but it requires a week to repair." Yukitora informed her.

"Rin, do you want this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Then when I return I will began perorations." Yukitora said. "I need to head out now. I will be back in a week at most." Yukitora hugged her brother, grandmother, and last she hugged Rin whispering in her eye, "Take care of Sesshoumaru while I'm gone."

Rin smiled as she nodded and with that she left for her mother's palace.

Yukitora wasn't exactly sure how to kill her mother. _Should I torture to death or give her false hope for life in a battle while slowly slicing her to bits? The second one would be more satisfying. Yes, this Yukitora will watch her hope fade from her eyes as she is torn apart. _She smiled as she formed her youkai light ball and drifted into the air.

Three hours later Yukitora arrive at her mother's palace and she hated it. It was similar to Yukitora's home but her was gaudy. It honestly like someone had bought a shit load of expensive items and just threw them everywhere. There was no reason, no rhyme, no class, and no rhythm to the way the place was decorated. Having expensive items in you home is only half the battle when it came to decorating a home, but if you don't place them in a tasteful place it looks just ridiculous.

Oh how she hated this place and she was going to enjoy burning it to the ground after she was done with that bitch. "Bitch! Where are you?!" she demand and at a time like this is was grateful for Inuyasha's absurd behavior that she could teach out of him one day or in a hundred years.

"It that how you address your mother?!" She questioned come down her solid gold steps.

"That is how I address a soon-to-be-dead bitch." She said with a sadistic grin.

"So you've come to take my life is that it?" she said.

"Yes it is," Yukitora replied, "I'll let you fight for your life but the longer you take to defeat me the more pain this Yukitora will bring you."

Her mother's eyes narrowed before she lunged for her daughter's throat, but before her mother could even reach Yukitora grabbed her wrist with green acid claws. Yukitora then threw her into the wall and she could a rib or two break. She smiled as her claws racked down her chest and her mother screamed.

"How dare you do this to your mother!" She screamed as she leaped toward her.

"Are you upset? Good!" Yukitora said before she spun out the way cutting into her mother's skin with poison dripping claws.

"Ah!" she yelled, "If you kill me you're brother will be angry."

"He already knows," Yukitora smirked leaping on top of her mother. "Even if he were angry he would be no threat to me." she said slicing her face. "Next threat,"

"He won't be able to complete the Tenseiga new power when it's reforged with out me!" She warned.

"Father already told me about the Tenseiga and I know it's power. So I'll be sure to take that necklace form you when I kill you."

"Ah!" She yelled as she threw Yukitora off the top of her. Her mother's body ache and screamed with agony. The poison burning her skin was getting to her.

"You want to know why I hate you so much?" Yukitora asked as she landed on her feet.

"Hn," she said trying to get to her throat.

Yukitora dodged her ill attempts before grabbing her throat, "No only did you dare harm my brother, you betrayed father. I saw you with another man. Don't deny it. You were naked and screaming that blond man's name that night. No wonder father went to Izioyai. She is more of a woman than you ever were."

Her mother eyes went wide in shock, "You're the one who killed Aki!"

"That I did," She said grinning widely.

She screamed in anger as she slashed at Yukitora in mad rage.

Yukitora laughed at her attempts, "You can't win."

"Bitch!"

She had enough. Yukitora grabbed her by the throat and kneed her in the stomach and threw her to the ground. Her mother gasped for air and before she could finish her off Sesshoumaru appeared, "Brother?"

"Did she really sleep with another man?" He demanded.

"Yes, before Izioyai was even born. Father knew, but did nothing unlike me." Yukitora replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded and she could clearly see he was pissed.

"Before you kill her I have something to inform her about." Yukitora said.

"Then do so quickly."

"Right, now mother first is the good news. I have an intended, but the bad news is he's Prince of the East and a wolf youkai." Then she added, "Oh and I was the one who introduced Izioyai to father."

"Trader!" She screamed.

"No mother you were," Yukitora said. "Shall we rip her apart together or should I just let you have the honors?"

"I'll take her head. You take her heart." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sounds like a plan." Yukitora smiled as she neared her mother and ripped her necklace from her neck and placed it into her kimono. "Shall we?"

Sesshoumaru nodded before grabbing her face and Yukitora stuck her claws into her chest and together they ripped their mother apart. That was the end of her.

Yukitora stood with her mother's heart in her hand. She howled in victory before she laughed, "Finally she's dead!"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru agreed before dropping his mother's head on the ground.

She tossed the bitch's heart aside and licked her claws clean, "I'm going to get father's things, before I leave. I that that any are even here."

"My Lady Yukitora, we will gather your father's things." said a servant.

"Thank you, and have them sent to my home. My servants will know what to do."

"As you wish, my lady."

"Also have the place redecorated and we'll make this place a guess palace. Maybe I'll give it to Inuyasha as an insult to mother." Yukitora said with a grin.

"That would be fair," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Very well then, I'll have my personal decorator sent over and have her redecorate." Yukitora said. "It'll take two damn weeks for them to get all my mom's crap out of here though. I need to go after Inuyasha now. We have much to speak of."

Yukitora left and she was happy to go and see her precious son again.

Next time: Can Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ever get along? How will Sesshoumaru react when he finds out that Yukitora adopted Inuyasha?


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters except for Yukitora!**

**Chapter 11**

Yukitora heard the screams of two young children as her feet hit the ground. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she rushed forward and grabbed the two children before she ever saw her son. She easily dodge the large purple creature with yellow horns and large razor sharp teeth.

"Mother!" Inuyasha called.

"I have the children son deal with that creature!" Yukitora yelled. Then she smelled the air... _Naraku? It he here? No its different. That creature must be one of it's incarnations! _

"You were thinking Naraku was near, but only found that I smell similar. Did you not?" The creature said.

"So you read thoughts. Impressive. Your speed as well." Yukitora commented. "Why do you not attack me?"

"Naraku's orders." The creature replied.

"Why would Naraku order him not to harm, Yukitora?" Sango asked with Kohaku at her back.

"I can answer that," Yukitora said, "This creature was to not harm me because Naraku wants to bed me."

"What?!" Inuyasha and the gang demanded.

"Before I say anything else... relus morra (hidden thoughts)." She said. "There now my thoughts can't read by a lowly creature like you."

The creature growled at her insult, "You dare call I, Goshinki, a lowly creature!"

"Yes," She said with a taunting smile. "I am Yukitora Hime of the West! You are nothing more that a bug to crush to me!"

"No wonder Naraku wants you so much," he laughed. "Even I desire you."

"You'll never have me," she stated, "Not even Naraku is powerful enough to take me on. So you are useless if we fought."

"Enough talk!" Inuyasha said winding his sword for Goshinki to only be grabbed by the creature's mouth and breaking it in half.

"The Tesusaiga it's broken!" Kagome said in surprise.

Goshinki the stuck his claws deep into Inuyasha's chest before he threw him aside like he was trash.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Son!" Yukitora yelled worry filling her voice and eyes. _Why is he so heavily injured? Did something happen while I was gone? Please be alright, Inuyasha!_

"Children run for safety! I'll find you when I finish this creature, who dares to harm my son!" She placed them down only to see them near clothing drenched in blood.

"Those are your parents?" Yukitora said with sadness in her voice before turning to Goshinki. Her eyes turned red like Sesshoumaru's when his beast was unleashed or he was about to turn into his dog demon form. "You will die this day, Goshinki!"

He laughed, "So you wish to avenge your pup? I will devour him in fr-" he gasped turning to Inuyasha who slowly stood.

Yukitora noticed this as well... _No it can't be! His beast has finally revealed itself!_

Inuyasha sliced off Goshinki's arm smiling while he did so. "Is there something wrong Goshinki? I thought you where able to read my mind?"

Yukitora took the children quickly into her arms and rushed in front of her companions placing them one Kirara's back with Kohaku and Shippo before Goshinki said, "I don't understand..."

"I do," Yukitora said as she glared at the creature, "You've awaken his demon blood you fool!"

"You should be less concerned about me and more worried about judgment day, Goshinki." Inuyasha warned.

"I'll rip you apart with my fangs you, half-breed!" He said rushing forward.

The demon blood in my veins...!" Inuyasha said jumping toward him his claws extending longer than they were before.

"Silence!"

"is unlike yours! I'm in a class of my own!" Inuyasha finished before taring Goshinki apart. Inuyasha landed on his feet before say, "Goshinki, I enjoyed that!"

Yukitora stood by Kagome her face sad as she watched her son. She knew only Kagome could stop Inuyasha in this state. "What's going on? What has happened to Inuyasha?"

"The demon blood in his body has awaken and threatens to devour my son's human soul. Kagome you must awaken it." She explained.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered stepping toward him.

"Stay away from me!" Inuyasha warned not knowing what he'd do to her in this state, but he didn't want to hurt her. "I can't say what I'm going to do next."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said stepping forward, "please you destroyed the demon."

"I said stay away!" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome! Don't go near him!" Miroku yelled.

"Inuyasha... sit."

"Keh!" he grunted as his face hit the ground. "Will you stop doing that?!

"He's normal again," Sango said as Yukitora breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome dropped to her knees before Inuyasha before she hugged him close, "Thank goodness your back!" She cried.

Yukitora neared them both and knelt down before them taking them both into her arms. A tear ran down Yukitora's face and fell on Inuyasha's cheek. "Don't scare me like that!" she whispered.

"Mother, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"What happened to you?" Kagome asked as she pulled back.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied as Yukitora's grip on him tightened.

"I do," Yukitora whispered into his ear. "Your demon blood awaken when the Tesusaiga broke. We need to get to Totosai, but first we need to go home so you can heal without worry. It's likely he'll met us there as sword-smith always knows."

Yukitora created a large youkai cloud to carry them all off to her palace. Her companions thought that she was bringing them to Keade's but they were surprise to find her palace when they arrived. "Where are we?" Kohaku asked.

"My home, Inuyasha's too." Yukitora's said. "It was our father's before ours and Kohaku you seem to be finally speaking. I'm glad." She turned and smiled at him, making Kohaku blush. "I'd like to speak with you more often."

"This is where you live?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes, and you are all welcomed here anytime you wish." Yukitora informed them.

"Sister," Sesshoumaru said exiting her palace to met her by the stairs.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yukitora said smiling.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, "Tesusaiga has been broke."

"It's has brother," Yukitora said. "Totosai should be here soon to collect Inuyasha and myself."

"Have you informed him yet?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No Naraku's incarnations showed up. So I couldn't tell him anything you might want to check it out though. The creature's teeth broke father's sword." She informed her brother.

Sesshoumaru nodded before he took leave with he ward, Jaken, and Ah and Uh.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Something involving you. We'll speak later of this. Now come I'll show you to your chambers," Yukitora replied and once they where all settled in their rooms Yukitora walked in the garden alone. Her mind wondering like an unsettled sea.

"Lady Yukitora," Kohaku called.

"Out here child." she called back.

"My lady, Yuki and the human boy have been brought to your grandmother Nana." He informed her.

Yukitora turned and smiled at him, "That's good. Nana will take good care of them. After all she wants more children of her own. Has she and Inuyasha spoke yet?"

"They're speaking know, my lady," Kohaku said.

"Good. It was about time Inuyasha had family to turn to and Kohaku call me Yukitora. There is no need for you to be so formal with me." She told him. "Now come to me I wish to speak with you."

Kohaku hesitantly approached her and her eyes watched him from under her lashes. Once he was close enough Yukitora snatched him from the ground and place him on her lap as she sat upon the ground. Kohaku eyes widen as she wrapped her arms around him, "There is no need to worry, Kohaku."

He remain silent as he listened to her.

"I was wondering if you'd like me to become your mother," Yukitora said, "I already consider your sister as my daughter."

"Inuyasha is your son," he said.

"Yes he is," Yukitora said, "and a mother can have as many children as she wishes. I find myself selfish in that department and I want you as my son. You are far to young to be without a mother. You are only elven and you sister in seventeen. I think you both are two young to without parents."

"..." he was quite as he thought of what she said. "I-I'll be your son."

"And I'll be your mother." she told him holding him tighter.

He wrapped his arms around his new mother as she held him with love. "Thank you from saving me, mom."

"Anything for my children," she stood and held Kohaku close. She smiled happily at him before she spoke again, "Let us speak with Sango."

"Your adopting Kohaku?" Sango asked wide eyed.

"And you as well if you so choose. You both are to young to be without a mother. So this Yukitora will be your mother. I already consider you my children and my friends. I would give my life for any of you." She said before she looked at Kohaku lovingly.

"Yukitora..." Sango said as saw Kohaku smile at his new mother. Kohaku deserve love. He had been trough so much and Yukitora saved him. Sango was near tears as she stepped forward.

Yukitora swiftly grabbed Sango by the hand and pulled her into a hug. "It would be an honor to be both of your mother." she whispered into her ear.

Sango wrapped her arms around Yukitora's neck as she cried. Yukitora knew that Sango felt alone for so long and she wanted to take her burdens from her and place them on her own shoulder. "You don't need to feel strong anymore. I'm the one who will be strong for all of you."

"Mom," Sango said as she cried, "thank you."

"Anything for my children," Yukitora said as she comforted Sango.

"Mother does that make them a siblings?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, it does and when I birth children they will be your siblings as well. I expect to you a great older brother. I know you will be." Yukitora said looking at her son.

"When you have kids with that scrawny wolf..." Inuyasha said.

"I can't control who I love. Neither can you." She told Inuyasha. "Just remember only one of those girls are your soul mate my son."

Inuyasha fell silent for a moment before he spoke again, "What where you and Sesshoumaru talking about?"

"Your future," she spoke as if she were informing them all.

"What of it?"

"You will be recognized as on of the princes of the West," Yukitora said. "Also you will receive you're own palace when you take a mate... as mating gift. I have my servants taking care of the preparations for your palace as we speak."

"What? You mean after all these years that son of a bit-"

"Inuyasha, you have no idea what Sesshoumaru has been through." She informed him, "Our mother abused him since he was small and I believe you need to see it. Morothos givithus (Memory giver)!"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he hit the floor. Yukitora then added, "Bewlotilo olothus (Bed transport)!"

Inuyasha disappeared, "What did you do?!" Kagome asked worried.

"I teleported him to bed and the spell before that it show him what he needs to see. It's the only way those two will ever understand each other and perhaps stop their futile fights with one another." She explained.

"So you gave him Sesshoumaru's memories?" Miroku asked.

"Not at all. I gave him my childhood memories. I want him to know what father was like as well. This way I hit two birds with one stone." She said softly. "Now all we do is wait for him to wake."

_**Next time: Flash back of Yukitora's and Sesshoumaru's childhood! More Kouga and Yukitora romance mean while and then Inuyasha and Yukitora take Inuyasha's sword to be fixed!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't own Inuyasha or any character besides Yukitora! **

_Side note: There is a Lemon it this chapter so if you don't like lemons I mark it so you can just skip it!_

**Chapter 12**

Inuyasha was teleported to his room. His eyes opened wide and blank. He breathed softly but that was the only movement he made. He's mind however was some where completely else. It was in the pasted.

"Inuyasha," Yukitora said looking normal when everything else except himself was black and gray like an old movie and her voice sounded as if she were some sort of spirit.

"Mother, where are we?"

"We are in the past, my past. I wanted you to see what made our brother so cold and you deserve to see what father was like." She said and smiled widely at him.

"Why?"

"This is the only way the two of you will understand each other." She answered looking suddenly sad. "Long ago Sesshoumaru was no different than any other child." She gestured to the scene before them. Young Yukitora had her hair up in a ponytail and she played with a Small Sesshoumaru who smiled and looked at her with large innocent eyes. "That was us long ago. Sesshoumaru was a kind and gentle child and I couldn't protect him from the cruelties of this world nor from our mother." Yukitora's head dropped with shame. "Mother came this day and demanded she needed to take one of us. She choose the one who resembled her most, Sesshoumaru. I protested and father did as well, but she didn't listen."

Inuyasha watched the tragic scene as Sesshoumaru was ripped away from Yukitora. Yukitora and Sesshoumaru cried out for one another. "Yukitora! Don't let her take me! Yukitora!"

"Sesshoumaru! No!" Yukitora screamed in tears. Inuyasha watched as Sesshoumaru was taken from her kicking, screaming, and crying.

"He came back three days later and he looked like... that." Yukitora's voice cracked as she point at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked at his brother in horror. Sesshoumaru stood in the door way his clothes ripped, face and body, bruised and bloodied. His perfected hair was cloaked in his own blood. He looked as if he had been tortured for the last three days.

"Sister..." he groaned before he hit the floor.

"Sesshoumaru!" young Yukitora ran to her brother and helped him to their room. "What happened? Why do you look like this?!"

"Mother did this," he whispered.

"Why?!" Yukitora asked suddenly angry. "Father! Father!"

"What's wrong? Why do I smell... Sesshoumaru?! By the gods what happened to you?!"

"Mother did this!" Yukitora growled with her eyes red with anger.

"She wouldn't dare do something like this to my pup!" Their father said his fist balled up so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Either you kill her or I do." Yukitora her beast side taking over her.

"Yukitora..." Her father said stunned.

"You heard me father. She dies." Yukitora said with an icy cold voice.

"Calm yourself," Her mother suddenly said.

"You are enter this house after what you've done!" Yukitora screamed as she bared her fangs.

"That was his punishment for not listening to his mother. Do you want the same discipline?"

"Discipline! I'll show you fucking discipline!" Yukitora yelled making her father look at her with utter shock as she shot fire out her hand and it hit her mother causing her to go a flame.

"Ah!" She screamed and ran down the hall.

"Princess, where did you learn that word from?"

"You father," she admitted she said looking at the door frame in victory. "No one touches my brother!"

Yukitora looked at her son, "She came again and again. Taking away Sesshoumaru innocents little by little until he was nothing more than a cold hearted man, but his heart still lingered. I'm there a small warmth in the lonely darkness of his heart and now that small girl Rin is there as well. He now has what he needs to become the man I know him to be. Rin will bring my brother's heart back to life."

"Why Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"When she grows to be a woman," Yukitora stated. "She will be Sesshoumaru's mate. Soul mate to be more precise."

"Why not tell him this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, he needs to find out for himself. Now the rest of the memories here are for you to see on your own." She said before fading out of the past.

Yukitora looked at her sleeping son. Her eyes soft as her read a letter to herself,

_Dear sister,_

_I must go. I have to research something of interest to me, but I expect for the preparations for Rin to be finished when I return to you palace. _

_Your Brother,_

_Lord Sesshoumaru_

"Always so formal, little brother." Yukitora whispered to herself before she left Inuyasha's room and told her servant to prepare a long list of ingredients for the spell that would make Rin a demon like herself. Then she made her way to her mate-to-be feeling bad she hadn't really spent time with him.

"Kouga?" Yukitora called as she knocked on his door, but none answered. Concerned she opened his door and walked in to see a sleeping half naked Kouga.

Yukitora smiled as she looked down as Kouga. He was cuter when he slept. So she sat down on his bed her eyes never leaving his sleeping face. Kouga's hair was down and fanned around him in a mess that was surprisingly long. His black eye lashes shadowed over his cheeks, his devilishly full lips slightly parted, and he looked to be having a peaceful dream.

She leaned forward after a moment to admire his handsome features and kissed his cheek. She didn't want to leave him nor did she want to disturb his sleep... to much. Yukitora smiled as she left through the door to her room grabbing her white sleeping kimono and quickly took off her clothing. Then raced for her private hot spring. She didn't want to be away from Kouga for to long so she used her demon speed to quickly wash herself. Once finished she hopped out, dried her hair, and clothed herself in the thin sleeping kimono.

Soon after she stepped out the hot spring and made her way to Kouga's room. He was still out cold making Yukitora smiled as she reached her mate-to-be. He was handsome his skin tanned from his time running with the wolf tribe. He's body perfectly formed and he was that rugged kind of handsome women went crazy for. Then his forest like scent with the touch of rain hit her nose bewitching her.

Yukitora crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around him while her head rested on his shoulder as she took in his scent before she fell asleep.

Kouga was warm like someone was laying next to him. He sniffed the air and realize Yukitora had crawled her way into his bed. He opened his eyes to see her. Yukitora's hair was down and flowed to the edge of the bed. Her face was peacefully with a small smile crossing her face and she looked even more innocent then before.

_So this is my mate-to-be? I am a lucky man indeed._ He thought to himself. She was perfect. His tribe loved her. She was powerful, kind, innocent, and she looked upon him with love. The thought of being without her was unbearable and when he was with her he felt so complete.

He never knew this feeling before but her sure as hell knew what it was! It was love and more. She was his soul mate. He was happy to realize it so soon. There hearts connected the first moment they met each other. He honestly never wanted to leave her again. Kouga wanted to mate her and then have pups… a lot of pups with her hair, eyes, everything of her in them. He didn't care if they didn't look like him any they looked like her.

Kouga nuzzled Yukitora's neck and she stirred, but didn't wake. He nuzzled her once more and when she didn't wake he licked her neck.

"Kouga..." she muttered as she smiled in her slip.

"Dreaming about me aren't you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mm-hmm," she replied.

Kouga chuckled, "If you don't wake up I'll make that dream come true."

Yukitora's eye shot open and Kouga smelled her scent of arousal. _She's in heat..._

"Don't tease me Kouga. Myself control is near it's limit when I'm with you." she said honestly.

"Oh so it was a naughty dream, was it?" Kouga said grinning ear to ear.

Yukitora's eyes widened as she blushed, "I don't like being embarrassed!"

"That's because you are modest and an innocent." Kouga complimented. "I love that about you."

Her brush faded suddenly as she towered over him pinned him on the bed. "I maybe innocent in bed room manners, but I've done things that would give even you nightmares." she said seductively, but every word she spoke was true.

"Would it now?" Kouga replied as his hand snaked around her waste and held her tightly against him before he rolled on top of her. He kissed her passionately making her moan against his mouth. Her hands tangled into his thick black hair as she deepened the kiss. Kouga's hands fondled her breast trough the thin kimono before they reached for the only thing keeping them on her obi.

"Kouga," she whimpered.

He pulled back to look at her, "You want me to stop?"

(Lemon Warning! My first! Don't judge to harshly!)

Her eye narrowed at him, "Don't you dare stop!" Her legs around him as she rolled him back over and straddled his hips. She untied her obi and slipped her kimono from her body and tossed it to the floor leaving her with only her bra and panties.

"What are those?"

"Ignore them and focus on what I'm doing." she said grinning as she when to untie his pants.

Kouga groaned as he rolled her onto her back and pinned her there. "This is you're first time, Yukitora. You need to slow down. I don't want to hurt you."

"We'll do it your way," she said giving up on the dominate one, "but next time is my turn!"

Kouga smirked at her before he kissed her. He played with her bra until he figured out how to take it off and one it was he kissed her neck and slowly made his way to her perfect breast. His fangs grazing her flesh every once in a while making her shiver. She bucked and moaned against him as his tongue flicked her hard nipple. He licked and sucked her breast as his and rubbed her other. Then he switched to the other breast.

She moaned as he lowered himself further down her body kiss her as he did so. Yukitora's body arched as he teeth gripped on her panties and gently tugged them off. Damn she felt like her core was on fire as he kissed her ankle and slowly made his way up her leg. When he finally made his way to her inner-thigh he smile before he kissed her lips of her center. His tongue assault her clit with gentle torture, but then he deepened and his licks and sucks become hard.

"Kouga," she moaned as a feeling she never knew before filled her. Her toes curled and she screamed as the first organism rushed throw her. "Oh Gods!"

He tasted her nocturne, but he didn't stop there. He cute the claws away form his right hand before he plunged a finger inside her as he licked her sensitive clit making her buck again. "What are you doing?" she whimpered as the second finger entered her.

"Reading you for my size so their won't be so much pain when I enter you." Kouga explained before the inserted the third.

"Mm-hmm!" She moaned as he continued with to assault her clit once more. Soon after he enter the last finger his pinky. Then another orgasm filled her as she climaxed.

He swiftly lifted himself over her and asked, "Are you ready?"

Yukitora looked down as his large member before she replied, "Yes," and with that Kouga inserted himself in a swift motion taking with it her cherry and her virginity. She yelped in pain and pleasure. He gave her a moment to get use to the feeling of him being inside of her. After a moment's pause she move her hip against him and with that he kissed her as her thrust. At first he went in a slow and steady pace, but after a while he picked up speed and thrust harder.

Kouga called her named as her womb tightened around him before she climaxed yet again He didn't stop with that as he increased his speed and strength once more and she soon after had another crash though her making her loose her mind. Then he picked up to demonic speed within her before they climaxed together. She rolled him over making sure he stayed inside her as she smiled devilishly at him. It was going to be a long night.

(End of Lemon!)

At the crack of dawn was when they finally stopped. Yukitora rested against him panting heavily as she closed her eyes to the bliss she felt. She smiled and hoped things like this would never end.

**Next time: Sesshoumaru learns of Inuyasha's other side and has a sword made. Yukitora turns Rin into a demon and Faces Naraku alone (Talk about trouble!). Inuyasha faces the demon who killed his father. And in chapter 15 Sounga appears!**


End file.
